


20cm

by idoesntshine



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bestfriends to lovers, bestfriends tyunning, boyfriend material taehyun, female hueningkai, highschool, short taehyun, taehyun secretly loves hueningkai, tall hueningkai, yeonjun is kai's older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-12-30 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: Taehyun is in love with his bestfriend Hueningkai who's only want is to find a man taller than her to fall in love.But for Taehyun the 20cm gap between them doesn't matter, specially because his love is bigger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nemoterry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoterry/gifts).

hueningkai is the most beautiful girl in the world... well of course for taehyun ever since they moved across taehyun's house when they we're 9 and 10. taehyun found her the most beautiful girl with her pigtails and rosy cheeks, perfect smile and bright eyes he had ever seen. taehyun swore to his 10 year old self that once they grow up he will ask hueningkai for marriage and make her the happiest.

then 7 years later, they both did grew up unfortunately hueningkai only see's him as a bestfriend, she whines about her crushes to him, how she's mad that she's tall like a boy that no one likes her because of it and or just tell him about how much she thinks soobin is the only man for her since soobin is like the giant that wont make kai feel like a man who's so tall and wearing nike 13.

taehyun thinks this is bullshit but he will never tell her because in the end her smile meant the world for him more than anything, more than his own feelings.

"he's been teasing about my height again," kai pouts, which taehyun hates to see because how dare someone made her upset? no one is allowed to make his girl sad! "ugh i wish im short, taehyunie." she whines before plopping her head with a thud on the desk. it was after lunchtime and they're on their maths period but no one has arrived the classroom yet but the two of them.

taehyun looked at her "kai," he called. she lifts her head and he reached to pinch her cheeks which made her smile and that made taehyun heart beat. he had to pull back before he couldn't stop himself to kiss her because right now his feelings didn't matter, his hueningkai is sad and its probably those bullies that tease her about her height, taehyun felt his blood boil.

"is it beomgyu again? i will literally kick his ass if you allow me to." he stood up from his seat ready to kick some ass to beat beomgyu up, if only kai didn't stop and held his wrist.

"taehyunnie no!" she giggled. probably finding him amusing to be so ready to fight someone for her. taehyun sat down "its fine really, he's just making a joke."

he growled, "like his face,"

"no! oh my god," she laughs. taehyun looks so serious about it and it shouldn't be something to laugh off because seriously those guys shouldn't make fun of someone's height specially when there's nothing they can do to change it and taehyun never want hueningkai to feel insecure about herself, she didn't deserve it and she's perfect the way she are.

"alright but the next time that i caught him making fun of you im teaching him manners," he said and hueningkai just smiles at him which made taehyun felt like he is being rewarded.

hueningkai hums looking away to grab her pen and play with it, pressing down the button then up again like a thought has passed her mind taehyun hopes its not about those bullies. "have you finished your song? i wanna see it!"

"umm.. no," he composed a music for their upcoming presentation. he's decided to do that too as well as to confess to kai so even if he has already finished it there's no way he's showing her that, not yet at least. hueningkai pouts and taehyun gave her a gentle smile, combing her hair with his fingertips "just wait okay?" he said and she nods and smile.

their classes began, with the other students inside and their professor started teaching lessons when hueningkai's head hit her desk probably has fallen asleep again, taehyun looks at her before glancing to their professor who's busy writing on the board he shrugs her shoulders to wake her up, "kai wake up," he whispered but kai only moved her head on the side.

taehyun looked at their professor again who's now looking around and when their professors eyes about to look at them taehyun raised his hand "um mr.kim?" their professor looked at him "huening is not feeling well, can i take her to infirmary?" he asked.

"is she having a fever?"

"yes," he answered before shrugging kai again "huening lets go." hueningkai eyes flutters at him and she yawns, taehyun have to immediately try to lift her up from her seat.

"w-what—"

"we're going to clinic so they'd let you rest okay?" he said with a gentle voice, huening looks around and noticed that everyone is looking at her she soon realized she had fallen asleep on class again.

"oh my god! i have—" then taehyun drags her out, the whole class looking worried because did taehyun just drag a girl with fever?

  
but anyway once they made out the classroom taehyun is still holding hueningkai's hand on their way to infirmary when suddenly hueningkai stopped making taehyun too. "are we really going to clinic? am i sick?" she asked.

"no you fell asleep again and i have to save you because you know how mr.kim is with sleepy students, seriously kai did you stayed up late again?"

"im sorry," hueningkai looks down "i was reading an anime and i have to finish it all before i could sleep." taehyun looked at her, of course she's reading manhwa till late again she's that of a nerd that likes anime and likes to draw anime girls too with lots of outfits.

"fine but try to avoid sleeping at class next time alright?" she grinned at him before giving him a big hug and he embraced her back, she put her chin on his shoulders and he leaned his on hers. hueningkai always loves hug and taehyun? loves hers. she smell like sunflower and fall, bright but comforting and taehyun wants to be forever remember this way. the both of them together not minding anything, they can get away from everything, inseparable and together... and that makes taehyun smile, being together with her.

"you are my hero _bestfriend_ taehyun." and he smiles, although it kinda aches.

"i know....."

"uh taehyun?"

"yeah?"

"can we stop hugging now? im gonna go to bathroom." taehyun blushes before letting her go, coughing then nods. she smiles and kiss his cheeks "wait for me!"

taehyun sighs,_ hes whipped_.


	2. Chapter 2

taehyun is carrying hueningkai's bag which he insisted to do and she just let him anyway since she's also carrying her laptop bag on their way to the lockers and if she's carrying both, she might broke something so taehyun carried it for her.

and its monday morning they were walking at the school hallways, of course they're talking about a recent episode of an anime and taehyun was passionately letting out his anger on this one stupid character when hueningkai literally stopped on her tracks and went :o.

he stopped beside her,"uh kai?" he look at what she's staring at and it turns out it was just that senior guy choi soobin, the tallest guy in their school. taehyun really dont get why he's that popular among girls (hueningkai specially) he's just a tall guy, okay he have the looks but taehyun looks better but yes he's just actually jealous.

"he really looks like an anime character that turned into a real human!" she exclaimed gasping, her eyes following the guy till he disappear in their sight. taehyun rolled his eyes at her who's just distracted, "and he's the only guy that's taller than me, do you think he's the one?"

how can height just tell if you're destined to each other? that's bull— "to be honest i think that thought should not be considered." he said with a bitter tone, he will not think about it and he knows if he fuel words into her mind she will be encouraged and might fell in love and taehyun is not letting that happen, not in front of his salad.

"okay but i think, if we become together it wouldn't look awkward at all! he could kiss my forehead and i wouldn't have to bend down!"

"so you are saying that WE look awkward?"

"what? no! you're my friend."

"you sound like a height-ophobia,"

"that's not a thing taehyun,"

"it is now,"

"are you bitter than i have a chance for a love life you never thought i'd have?" she ask and that made taehyun shut up. but no, he isn't bitter than she can have a chance, he's bitter because she only likes people who's height would match with hers but nobody knows hueningkai like he do but that sounds selfish and its her feelings.

"no," he said as they both continue to walk."i just dont want you to be hurt." and that's true. hueningkai reached and held his hand and it fits, its like a place you know you'd be safe and it felt perfect in taehyun's mind so why not him? why not them?

  
**my penguin bestfriend💕**  
_taehyunnie? are you done with your rehearsal? can you come back to music club?_

taehyun just got out of rehearsal room for his upcoming performance and immediately went to the clubs floor, he and hueningkai both joined music club. he and her could be like a twin who teaches each other instruments & do duets, their voice blends together beautifully as well and if that ain't a sign that they're destined more than height difference well, taehyun is still whipped anyways.

he entered the music club, where everyone is on the corner giggling, chatting and some of them are actually doing club stuff but he ain't there for that. "she's so weird, dont she know she have period? disgusting." some girl chuckled gossiping.

taehyun clenched his fist. they're talking about her again, he was about to spill some burns to them when he saw kai looking uncomfortable on the corner holding her phone, probably waiting for his reply which he haven't yet respond to her message but he's here now and so he went towards her.

taehyun removed his jacket "put this around your waist," everybody was suddenly staring at them and hueningkai was blushing madly as she took the jacket from his hand and put it around her, taehyun can tell how embarrassed she must be feeling right now, taehyun gave everyone a look before taking hueningkai's bag and held her hand which she took before they both left the room.

when they got out of the clubroom, taehyun felt hueningkai holding his hand tightly and hiding behind him although that's useless since she's taller than him but he didn't let her go. once they got out of the school they both took the bus together and she didn't say a word and taehyun didn't mind.

once they had sat down on the bus seat hueningkai sat beside the window and be sit beside her. she sighed and taehyun could tell she's feeling upset and tired he smiled at her "i'll treat you ice cream later," knowing ice cream always makes her feel better whenever she's sad.

"thank you taehyunnie," she rests her head in his and he rests his on her shoulder, their hands still holding each other and she smiles closing her eyes and taehyun stare at her reflection in the window.


	3. Chapter 3

taehyun couldn't help but grin at kai who covers her mouth after having a big reaction from 'the biggest mint choco ice cream she had in her life' taehyun asks for the credit and that she should thank him for treating her but taehyun never really minds he just want to see her smile.

"you're the best person ever," she said as if she knew just how to repay back and maybe she does because taehyun just loves to be complimented by her and yes he's whipped but that's something kai's too oblivious to notice about.

they're on their way home or her home since they spend time there to do homework or sometimes just play, its actually taehyun's second home now. her family welcomes him, even invited him for any occasion. he and kai could have the most perfect relationship ever if only he is her type.

"how come i never knew there's a big ice cream parlor shop around here?" she ask. she already finished her ice cream despite it being large and taehyun finds that adorable of her.

"you're always eager to get home and sleep that's why," taehyun loves the way he can also call her home 'home' as if he's also a part of her family. well he is as a bestfriend but it gave him a feel of reassurance that he's close with her and he's special enough in her life that he is welcome.

he's never ever going to get used to it, "also dont sleep when we got to your house we have homework." he told kai because he know she's sleepy at the moment but they have lots of homework today to finish and so many deadlines to chase.

"okay," she replies but then immediately yawns and taehyun just face palmed which she noticed and laughs "im not going to sleep i promise!" but taehyun knows her too well and even if she's going to try, they both know she's uncontrollable with her sleepiness habit.

he only shakes his head, "tsk tsk tsk," 

when they got home she fell asleep right after she changed her clothes and laid down on the living room's couch to 'rest'. taehyun decided to let her after all she's now peacefully sleeping with her head on the pillow and her arm hanging off the edge of the couch taehyun wouldn't want to disturb her and she just looks so cute sleeping, her postures a perfect fit for the whole couch so comfortably.

now that made taehyun distracted he felt like he could also fall asleep too but he should focus on studying and she'll wake up sooner anyways, he sighs and goes back on his textbook and starts doing his homework. after he's done he also answered her homeworks.

he actually dont like doing this to anybody because everyone should work hard on their own but he notice how she's having difficult time to focus nowadays she's even sleepless with bags visible under her eyes, just for today he thinks just for today that he'll do this for her (no guarantee still)

the doorknob started making a sound and taehyun looked back to see who and the door opened and it turns out to be just kai's older brother, yeonjun "hey taehyun." 

taehyun waves his hand to him "your mom left you guys hotcakes at the table."

"thanks," yeonjun stepped inside and looked at kai who's still asleep on the couch "you should wake her up." yeonjun said pointing at her before he walk away and went upstairs probably going to his room. 

taehyun was done with their homework anyway and its almost noon so he puts back their books on their bags before moving close to kai, who's now hugging a pillow on her stomach and her hair is messy she doesn't comb it that much letting her hair the way it is. so taehyun moves the strands of hair that blocks her face, making her soft pretty feature appear.

taehyun will always love the way she is even if yeah she doesn't arrange her hair that much and stuff but she's still pretty. even if she makes wacky faces at him or whenever they take selfies, she's so beautiful in a way taehyun could see pass those things she's insecure about.

he stares at her closed eyes and her moles that's so cute and points at them one by one by his fingers and she suddenly pouted that makes him laugh. oh wait, taehyun was supposed to wake her up.

he shrugs her "kai wake up," waking her up gently although kai is a heavy sleeper. she fluttered her eyes open though, soft and still cloudy from her nap she stares at him yawning then stretching "what time is it?"

"yeonjun's home." he said. kai sat up from the sofa covering her mouth as she yawns again, taehyun scooted closer hands reaching to brush her hair.

"oh god i forgot homework," she said about to stand up to get her bag "oh my god why did i fell asleep!"

"its fine now, i finished your homework and by the way its not free." kai chuckles scratching her nape and pushing her hair on the side.

"im going to repay you next time."

"im just kidding but you have to arrange your sleeping sched, kai." he told her because really her insomnia is starting to get worse it needs to stop for her health too. "i think drinking tea might help."

kai smiled at him, its a smile where her cheeks becomes puff in adorable way. she tackles him into hug, making them both fall into the sofa, its almost like cuddling and yeah it is, and they both dont mind. they're bestfriends after all. "thank you taehyunnie." she said and he just hums fondly.

"woah guys are you two finally—" kai immediately pulls away much for taehyun's liking because yeonjun appeared in a wrong timing (could have gave them a whole 20 minutes before being interrupted at least!)

"we're just cuddling!" kai crosses her arms at her brother who only chuckles at them, taking a glass of water from the fridge.

"sure. you know taehyun is the only guy i'll ever let close to you right? so dont worry sis, i'll be so happy if you two end up together." now that made taehyun smile wide but kai huffs.

"we're bestfriends yeonjun!"

"okay but seriously what else are you looking for? a whole kang taehyun who's doing an even better job at me for protecting you is beside you."

taehyun quietly whispers "i know right," and yes yeonjun always teases them and it only made taehyun happy but kai hates it. hates that people see them as in more than bestfriends, and that hurts a bit.

"you always lecture me on this stuff when you dont even introduce us to your boyfriend!" now kai knows how to retort to her brother, who's now the one blushing making her laugh because she knows her brothers weakness.

"yeah yeonjun, we wanna see your boyfriend."

"even you taehyun?" yeonjun groans. "aight you two i'll leave you guys alone to do your game thing." 

kai laughs in victory "that's why we're bestfriends!" before high-fiving taehyun, who have a bittersweet taste from that word.

once yeonjun left, bringing hotcakes on his own room (yeonjun is always on his room doing stuff) leaving the two of them on the living room playing mario kart, kai is sitting crossed leg on the sofa whilst taehyun sat comfortably his elbows on his thighs as they race on the screen.

"yes ! i won!" kai exclaimed shoving a fist punch on the air.

"you cheated kai,"

"no i didn't! you know im the best between us,"

"right, of course you are." he sarcastically said but she just laughs. "you know i let you win sometimes."

kai gasp at him "no you didnt!" pushing him down on the sofa again and he just laughs at her. kai isn't really much a competitive player, just whenever there is a bet on the game she will but she will always wanted to be a winner and taehyun is bad at games but making her like this is fun. 

he looked up at her eyes smiling wide at her "you are always the winner kai." which she just shyly smile going back to pick a game on the screen. though taehyun wasn't kidding when he said she is, on winning his heart at least... and he will always be the loser.


	4. Chapter 4

if there's a time where kai would only focus to him its when he is playing basketball. kai told him that she is his cheerleader and that didn't made taehyun sleep for a week, giggling to himself that he have her to watch him play and when she do taehyun just know he have to win every round, its like winning her too.

so here they are, on the basketball gym taehyun was b-balling and stuff while kai watches him and clap whenever he shoots accurately on the basket. "waa! taehyunnie you're so amazing." she cheered lifting her pompoms up and taehyun smirked, gaining even more confidence from her reaction.

but he is blushing or course, red and visible even if he is tryna act it cool pushing his hair back and chin up, "of course," he said like as if he didn't need her words but his heart is beating hard as hell she could hear it if only she knows.

kai is really a part of the cheer leading team, she was hesitant to join first because she isn't flexible but since taehyun joined basketball since grade school days kai tried it out and it may have added on the list where they are together but they couldn't help it.

they have a lot of similarities to music where they both joined the music club where kai plays the piano and almost all the instruments while taehyun sings and the reading club where taehyun reads her the story and she just know how to re-tell with different kinds of voice. they're a duo and if this isn't soulmate culture, taehyun might as well just vanish.

taehyun pose himself, eyeing the target basket before moving his hand and jump to shoot the ball making another shoot. he looked back to look at kai for her reaction but suddenly went shattered when he saw her looking the other way, oh soobin entered the gym.

"kang!" soobin called with his hand raised up as if he isn't tall enough to be easily seen. taehyun looked at him the ball on the ground and no longer on his hold as he walk towards soobin.

"do you have a game today? we're doing practice for your performance this friday prom." soobin is the president of the music club and the literal school council and maybe that's why soobin is popular with most of the students, he's tall and all.

"no im just practicing im going to take some break first before going to the music club." he's still sweating and he knows that his performance for prom is coming, he only have 4 days left before he will drop a bomb and confess to kai.

"alright," soobin said smiling, "see you later." soobin was about to leave when suddenly kai appeared.

"hi s-soobin!" she waved blushing.

"hello kai, see you later too." then he left, leaving kai in a blushing mess who squealed.

"oh my god taehyun did you saw that?" she said shaking taehyun, who obviously saw it all with an aching heart. he acted like nothing though, yeah he did but if you know just how he feels maybe its obvious that his hand is clenched.

"but did you saw my three point shoot though?"

kai laughed "yeah i did i cant miss anything, oh and also!" she suddenly took out a towel and wipes taehyun's sweat on his forehead. "you're so awesome taehyun like... like slam dunk sakuragi!" she said smiling.

"you and your anime stuff again," but he is smiling. he held kai's hand that is wiping his sweat and looked at her "thanks."

taehyun finally finished changing his jersey to uniform going back to kai who's waiting for him and he noticed her eyes kind of sleepy, "did you sleep late again?"

"couldn't sleep." taehyun reached for his bag pocket and let out a box of tea before giving it to her. "woah taehyun why do you have this."

"bought it for you so you'd stop sleeping everywhere, it helps." he said as they left the gym, she smile widely before wrapping her arms around taehyun and taehyun almost fell because of her weight on him but he just let her.

"you know that i am sweaty right?" kai immediately got off him and it made him laugh.

this seems weird and might as well be but kai and taehyun are used to it, they eat their lunch at the music club and its only because they love music that much and the other members goes away to cafeteria and cafeteria isn't their thing.

  
"if you spill a juice on the piano you're gonna get in trouble," kai is putting her lunch on the piano for some reason and taehyun is scolding her.

"no its like a desk i wouldn—" taehyun face palmed but handed her tissues anyway which she uses to wipes the keys with. "okay lets eat on the floor then,"

"lets not break anything." taehyun started biting on his pizza whilst kai is of course eating two slices together, its her habit of eating its cute.

"you know its fun to be just us in here," she said and it immediately translated to 'its fun to be just us two' in taehyun's mind, he rejected that thought though.

"so on prom day, you have to wear something not too long or too short okay? the stage stairs was like old they said, you could fall down there before we could even perform." she only hums still eating her food.

"and drink the tea i gave you," but of course she isnt listening to him, she even started to play with her plushie which she always bring with even to school. "i'll message you later to remind you."

"okay," she said. stopping to drink taehyun's juice because she spilled hers earlier, taehyun just let her. "hey taehyun?"

"yeah?"

"okay i know you will say no, you and my own mom always gang up on me but i really want a bunny."

taehyun sighs "kai for the last time—"

"but! i wanna have a bunny and name them soobin!" taehyun held the bridge between his eyebrows before giving kai a look.

"you want to name a pet soobin?" he asked and kai nods.

"alright im calling your brother," taehyun took out his phone from his pocket dialing yeonjun's number.

kai reached to stop him grabbing his arm but taehyun is passing his phone fast like magic so she wouldn't get it,"no!"

finally yeonjun answered the call, "hello yeonjun?" he put the call on speaker.

"oh hello taehyun wassup? is kai being a brat again?" 

"kai said she wants a bunny." kai went to grab his arm again and they're both literally on a war now.

"no i dont!" then she gave up and crossing her arms at him.

"you literally wrote on a sticky note ten times on the fridge that you want one."

yeonjun answered, "kai stop doing that mom is getting annoyed,"

kai started pouting and just ate her pizza, sulking silently taehyun know she is but what can they do? "mom is busy and we are busy you couldn't take care of any kind of pet," yeonjun said on the line and kai just hums as taehyun listens. "also im heading on the grocery before going home what do you guys need?"

kai stopped eating for a second "i messaged you about it already!" answering yeonjun's question.

"oh the pads? alright, your awesome cool brother will get you pads because im such a caring brother am i right?"

kai went blushing, "yeonjun! taehyun is here!" probably embarassed since taehyun is with her but taehyun doesn't mind. i mean period is normal for girls, she shouldn't be ashamed of needing help from it.

but yeonjun ignored her, "what about you taehyun?"

"patience and strength because im gonna d word from too much upcoming performance and basketball game." he answered.

"alright a strawberry milk for you then, stay safe you two!"

"bye love you!"

after school, the two went to ride the bus and taehyun have a plan to ask her out to be his prom date before they could get home. he told her that they'll visit the pet store before heading home, and now they're holding each other hand as they went inside.

"oh my god this particular bunny looks so cute! it reminds me of soobin!" taehyun brought her here of course to see her happy, they couldn't get her a pet but its not wrong to look for some pets. "dont you think so?" she showed taehyun a white bunny.

"sure," but taehyun didnt really looked. he's trying to figure out how to ask her, i mean yes they've been prom dates since freshmen but its only because yeonjun wouldn't allow any guys with her but this time, taehyun have the courage to ask her out as a date and not an option.

kai smiled at the bunnies before waving them goodbye and they got outside and now its his chance, "taehyunnie?"

"yes? do you really want to buy the bunny? you have lots of bunny plushie—"

"should i ask soobin out as my prom date? i mean! yes its not usually the girl who asks the guy out but i really want him to be my prom date." she said and she looks nervous, holding her arm.

taehyun looked at her, what is he supposed to say? no, because i should be your prom date. no because we're suppose to always go together, no because how would i confess to you when you are going to be with someone else? "no, you might get embarrassed." 

and taehyun immediately regretted it when he saw that upset look on her face, "taehyun im not going to get embarrassed. am i not allowed to do it? because what?" 

taehyun couldn't answer for a second, he didn't even realize what he said could hurt her. he forgot to think about her in that moment and thought of himself. "kai i didn't mean—"

"im going home," she said walking away faster leaving him. taehyun never ever wanted to hurt her or make her feel like she couldnt do anything or that she wont be liked by her crush. he is jealous of course he regretted it, because even if he loves her so truly the only thing he wouldnt ever wanted in life is not to be loved back by her but to be seperated and hurt her feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

kang taehyun:  
kai? im sorry.

kang taehyun:   
dont forget to drink your tea i gave you.

kang taehyun:  
sleep early okay? i'll talk to you tomorrow.

taehyun couldn't sleep, he tried to apologize to her earlier at her house but yeonjun told him she was asleep, giving him his strawberry milk. good thing yeonjun isn't mad at him too, he understands that taehyun didn't mean to make kai upset. taehyun's mom noticed it too that its the first time again he goes back home early and even with a sad face.

taehyun couldn't just let go, he wants to apologize. he sends her messages but she only left on read. taehyun lied down on his bed looking at the clock and see its late. he sighs and looks at his phone again, his homescreen wallpaper is a picture of kai that she took on his phone. she even made a wacky selfie of hers that he puts as his lockscreen.

god, since when did his life revolved around her? his walls are empty, bare and boring but his desk has a picture frame of her and somehow that seems like the color of it all. maybe its his fault, that he centered her around him that he made her the reason of everything. maybe he forget that she couldn't do the same. they're bestfriends and he wouldn't have her to look at him the way he does to her. 

that he couldn't afford to see her go with someone else, someone to spend her time with, play games or play music with her or going home together. "taehyun you're so stupid." he told himself. he's holding his phone and opened it up, going through messages.

kang taehyun:  
hello soobin, do you have a prom date already?  
would you say yes to kai?

  
and he sent the message. he was about to add more when suddenly a caller i.d appeared and it was kai, with the custom ringtone just for her that taehyun had input. he accepted the call.

"taehyun?" her voice seems like she was crying or maybe its because it started raining earlier. 

"kai," he calls, "are you alright? you were suppose to sleep."

"you're still worried when we just..." there was a pause "taehyun what do you think of me?"

"h-huh?" is he even hearing this? did she just asked him what he thinks of her? does she know that's something she shouldn't ask? because there's so much for answer and it could gave away that he loves her. "why are you asking?"

"i want to know..."

"well, i think you're such a crackhead," he starts and he could already tell that kai went sulking like as if this answer is not what she's asking for, "you're clumsy sometimes, you like cute things, you're.. kai.. you shouldn't ask me this, i'd have so many to say."

"like all the bad side of me?"

"its not a bad side of you, its something that adds up to you. i like the way you act so shy when there's so many strangers and so bold when its just us two, like when you imitates yeonjun when he raps and stuff sometimes i just get second embarrassment from you when you suddenly naruto run on the streets,"

"taehyun!" he heard her laugh and its nice to hear.

"but i think of you so beautiful, no matter what.. im sorry about earlier, i didn't mean it like that. i just dont.. i just cant see you hurt by someone else ," he could feel his heartbeat, he could confess right now but he knows he shouldn't. not when finally the misunderstanding from earlier has now clearing up, they both wouldn't stay mad at each other anyway it never happened.

"i know im sorry too taehyun i act so immature. i know you just want me to be happy and im happy with you taehyun." taehyun smiles holding on his phone, he looked at his window and saw the window across his house with its light turned on. 

he heard her sob suddenly, "it has always been my fear that no one would like me because im like this but taehyun you always make me feel special." she continues "when beomgyu bullies me for my height, you'd always make sure to always say that my height is fine and that it doesn't matter or something to be insecure about, when everyone was talking behind my back you came to comfort me and take me away,"

"you even bought me tea because you said it will help me fall asleep and i just realized that... wait is that you who threw a rock on my window?" taehyun looked up when kai finally opened her window, it was cold outside and little rain is pouring still but taehyun waved at her with a smile.

"taehyun! its raining! wait i'll come down." and she hang up the call. taehyun held his arms since it is so cold outside and he's wearing his pajamas but its alright.

when kai finally got down and opened the door she pulled him inside. "mom and yeonjun are sleeping, lets go to my room." and they both went upstairs to her room.

"why did you go here? its raining, now you're soaking! i have a hoodie here.." she opens her closet and searched for some hoodies, taehyun pulled his shirt off before taking the hoodie from her hand, she was facing away and blocking her eyes. making taehyun chuckle before wearing the black hoodie with a heart design on it and it fits him. 

  
"im done," he said and she turned around still blushing. "thanks."

"you're welcome.. so why are you here?"

"i just want to say sorry personally about earlier."

"i forgive you, its not that too much anyways.. i could never get mad at you."

"of course you love me," she hits his arm playfully and smiles. finally, it felt so nice again that they're back even if its night time and cold and taehyun literally came even if its raining. "i love you, okay?" he said. just because he wants to remind her, that no rain or misunderstandings will stop him to her because she's worth it all.

and she went and hug him and the cold is gone. she wrapped her arms around him and he hugged back, "i will always be here for you kai, if you fall or rise up im here for you and i shouldn't stop you but you can always come back to me and i'll buy you ice cream."

"you sound like as if im your baby,"

"you are," she tightened her hug and he smiles, they're not even letting each other go. they both had never make a small misunderstanding that this just, let them like this. they cant spend a day without each other and its only been hours since that happened.

she pulled away, "tomorrow, you're buying me ice cream." she said and taehyun chuckles nodding his head.

  
when taehyun got home he checked his phone.

choi soobin:  
yeah! i'd like kai to be my prom date. should i ask her? since you two are close anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

taehyun was waiting for his mom who is searching for her bag at her room as yeonjun and kai are on their couch eating biscuits that his mom insisted to since she said she'll take long. its mostly yeonjun who's eating almost the whole of it and kai is content with playing hobak (taehyun's cat ) that makes taehyun entertained to watch.

unfortunately yeonjun is an impatient guy and bored with his usual view of his oblivious sister's bestfriend pining on her, "i cant believe i have to babysit you two," he said. taehyun snaps out of smiling at kai and looked at yeonjun realizing he's there. they're going to shop for their prom outfits and yeonjun was obligated to go with the them since his mom is very busy.

kai looked at her brother with a silly look, "you love hanging out with us! it'll minus your actual age," she teases, moving away from scratching the cat's belly and sits comfortably.

"yeah you can forget about college shits for a while and be highschool like us." taehyun adds.

"im just three year older than you both stop acting like im centuries old. you kids," yeonjun points out, sighing and touching the bridge of his eyebrows. "i knew this is going to be a bad idea."

"you aren't centuries old?" kai asks with an innocent look jokingly which only made yeonjun glare at her and she laughs.

taehyun laughs too, teasing yeonjun is always fun but kai does it like as if she exists to make her brother's life uneasy. taehyun doesn't bother but its hilarious. "you still call us kids and say you aren't old? lmao." he smirks.

yeonjun is stressed at this point, "taehyun this is a verbal conversation you cannot say that."

taehyun only blink for a second at yeonjun's response before speaking again, "lmao." 

kai giggles, "yeonjun doesn't know what lmao is because he oldie"

yeonjun gave up, "you two are my living nightmare," 

the joke has died down when finally taehyun's mom came and gave taehyun his allowance since he is not at the age yet to be trusted with money but he still knows how to handle it well.

he is an only child from his family too and thankfully even though both of his parents are busy, his mom does not forget to take care of him to the point she's affectionate of her son, pinching his cheeks and giving his forehead kisses as if he's a child still, "take care taehyun sweetie okay?" 

taehyun nods his head, blushing because he is shy to be babied in front of kai and yeonjun who awes at it, "yes mom thank you." he said.

yeonjun grins "dont worry mrs.kang i'll take care of these kids," yeonjun said assuredly enough to be trusted. then the three of them left the kang residence and get on yeonjun's car going to the mall.

just as expected, the first thing they did once arrived the mall is to buy crepe's ice cream. yeonjun said that he needed something to keep him going in this mission, the other two knows that yeonjun is just that dramatic but just actually want to eat. its fine though and they didn't tell him that, not when its yeonjun's treat.

"please dont buy me a gown, you know i can trip off my heels if i wear those." kai is sitting on the corner while yeonjun is searching through the dresses. yeonjun have a great fashion sense and fought to be the one choosing the outfit of his sister since kai would probably resort to jeans and hoodies.

meanwhile, taehyun is busy looking for his outfit too but couldn't help but glance at kai whenever she comes out of the dressing room to try on the dresses that yeonjun picked and every dresses looks pretty on her or more of like the dresses are pretty because its her. oh wait yeah he's looking for his clothes not to fall more in love!

"kai seriously just pick one, what do you like? these three are best top choice and i'd bet you'd win the prom queen already." yeonjun groans. kai is observing the three dresses with her arms crossed and eyes focused as if she's investigating it.

taehyun came back with his chosen outfit looking at the two, he points at a dress in front of kai that he saw her wearing earlier that made his heart flip, its actually just a simple yellow dress that is not too long, its also glittery and yellow is taehyun's favorite color and kai is his favorite person and just seeing her that glowing and pretty like a model, he could have a literal heart attack. kai looks at the dress "you think this one looks okay?" she asks.

taehyun nods with a blush "yeah,"

"i'll pick this one then! wait for me i'll pay for it at the counter." then she left taking the dress with her.

yeonjun squints his eyes at the scenario that just happened right in front of his crepe, "taehyun i swear to god if you aren't going to marry my sister one day,"

taehyun bit his upper lip, probably nervous but he knows yeonjun knows how he loves her and probably the world too. "im trying yeonjun," he sighs "she just doesn't think of me like that,"

yeonjun rolls his eyes, patting his back "well say it directly at her and stop this eye heart-ing. i totally vote for you as a best candidate for her soon to be boyfriend."

"well thanks yeonjun, im going to.. at prom."

"while she have someone else as her date? you know she got asked by her crush right?" taehyun felt a knife pang through his heart. he regretted doing what he did asking soobin about kai and he did agree. taehyun always want to put kai's happiness first and she will be happy this prom with soobin, now that soobin have an interests for her too. "you know taehyun, sometimes you got it all and it could be just one thing that will flip all of this."

"wait a minute yeonjun since when have you been a love expert?"

yeonjun laughs like an evil before clearing his throat when everybody at the shop started giving him weird looks, "im also on a trip to love with my internet boyfriend."

"well, how are you going to confess?"

"i will fucking post and ask him on a date i guess? we've had beef going these days and im gonna apologize in the most extravaganza way he wouldnt ever forget."

"may your action wouldnt fail you, yeonjun."

"as same to you, child."

kai stood in front of them with her shopping back giving the two exchanging looks, "yeonjun what have you done to my bestfriend?" 

"ha! bestfriend? more like soon to capture your he—" taehyun quickly covers yeonjun's mouth who started wailing his arms as taehyun only smiles acting as if he isn't doing some type of abuse right now (not serious of course)

"we just need another crepes." taehyun replies finally letting go of yeonjun who started coughing again.

kai gives them a weird look, "and they say im the weirdest one..."

they left the shop and goes to McDonald's and this time they paid for their own meal, of course the bestfriend duo ordered the same pair. oh and also they bought a pizza and brought it to McDonalds as they dine in. when their meal arrived taehyun started spitting facts about how much calorie they would intake with the amount of fried foods they had ordered and yeonjun doesnt care while kai listens but still eats a lot anyway.

"wow taehyunnie, you say all these things while you eat." 

"its a personality trait, i dont know."

"now i get why the two of you get a long so much," yeonjun points at them with his bitten chicken leg "you two are scary."

"what? my knowledge would kill you?" taehyun asks.

"okay change subject! who do you think is the favorite child of mom from the two of us? its obviously me." kai speaks, she had finish her meal already she eats fast than the two.. well yeonjun eats a lot and savors every taste and taehyun eats slowly, even giving kai his extra hash brown.

"how dare you, you dont even cook or clean the house its obviously me." yeonjun fire back.

"favoritism would make a child feel neglected." taehyun replies.

"so... me?"

if kai is looking at him with her puppy eyes, of course there's only one answer, "okay,"

yeonjun could see the bullshit that is in front of him. yes taehyun and kai are beside each other, those two couldn't live without being beside by each other and yeonjun will put this in his essay that— "you say those facts yet your answer is biased!"

"im kai's bestfriend lol." kai laughs at his response of course loving his answer and taehyun is satisfied.

"taehyun how many times do i say this is a verbal communication—"

"lol." 

kai could almost roll on the floor laughing from them speaking and she looks so happy that taehyun started laughing too, the yeonjun. kai's happiness is really infectious to taehyun. upyeonjun notices that taehyun has stuck on looking at kai again, he smirks "would you guys want to marry at mcdonalds?"

taehyun looked at kai waiting for her answer just as always but she only furrows her eyebrows, "yeonjun! me and taehyun are only bestfriends!" and saying these words again.

"well some friendship ends up on a relationship." yeonjun said.

"well i guess taehyun, i-if yeah... mcdonalds is a fun place to be proposed at." kai blushed immediately sipping a cola and taehyun began smiling widely before realizing her answer.

"i refuse to bend a knee on a fast food restaurant where people could have spilled some things,"

yeonjun laughs "nah you'd bend your knee for kai anywhere

"_okay!_ change subject!" taehyun said this time, yet smiling like a fool. because yeah he will, anything for her.


	7. Chapter 7

kai is ethereal to him, the way she moves so shyly and gently yet the most chaotic when she tries to prank him or the way she smiles with her cheeks lift up and her beautiful eyes disappearing and it makes taehyun lost his mind. she looks resplendent with that yellow dress as she came in the venue and taehyun's speechless of her beauty, its even hurting him that she's everything he wants but she's with someone else that she likes.

how could taehyun take that? he remembered just how happy she was when she received a message from soobin asking her out as prom date and it made taehyun mad, because in text? taehyun could do better than that.

"you're whipped," said cris, his prom date nudging his arm as he drinks his grape juice still looking at kai who is shyly walking inside, her hands held together and taehyun has been waiting for her arrival he and his date was early at the venue. he nods his head as an answer to her, she tsked at him "you didn't even deny."

"i have no reason to," he said before looking at cris, smiling at her. they both didn't have anyone else to go with prom and they've been the library buddies too so taehyun asked her to be his prom date. taehyun looked back again to see kai is now sitting silently on the chair with soobin who's on his phone. taehyun could feel how awkward kai must be in that situation. "we should go to her." 

"kai!" taehyun waves at kai and she beams as soon as she see's him. she stand up leaving soobin to ran and hug him which made him giggle. 

"you look handsome." she smiles, pulling away from the tight hug.

and taehyun's heart started beating fast, he could take her away from soobin right then and there. "aren't i always though?" he says with a smirk, looking up to her who shyly smiles.

"sure taehyunie," kai looks behind him which where cris is and immediately her smile drops "w-who?"

"oh this is cris," taehyun introduce, cris smiles at kai "my prom date." he said.

kai nods, "you didn't told me you're coming with someone." she says. how could he? she just stopped caring about anything when soobin is always on her mouth 24/7.

"well it was only yesterday when i asked her out."

"oh," her tone sounds disappointed and taehyun wonders why, is it because he have a date? or is it because of something else?

taehyun looked at soobin, "soobin," he calls which finally made soobin get out of his phone. "you're taking care of kai tonight, alright?" taehyun tells him. taehyun just want to make sure that kai will be happy tonight even if its not with him, he just want kai's prom to be perfect.

soobin smiles and stood up beside kai, putting his arm around her shoulder which made her blush."of course! also goodluck on your performance with kai" oh right, taehyun and kai have a performance before the prom ends and they have two hours left. taehyun is ready to sing actually, he will make this night beautiful for kai and he will sing for her how he feels.

"thank you" taehyun smiles and the host of the prom started to speak so it means they got to go back to their seats, taehyun looked at kai and smiles "see you later."

the music that is currently playing is upbeat and many students were dancing crazy, taehyun took a last look of kai who's chatting with soobin before turning to cris smiling at her. he shouldn't disregard his prom date, after all she's kind enough to accompany him he wants to make sure her prom night is not worst too just because her partner is a (little) heartbroken.

he look at her who's been staring at him for a while, "wanna dance?" he ask and cris nods. he stood up before asking for her hand which she gives. its not like the music is that romantic, its rather even fun and nice to start off energy.

just dance by j-hope is playing, beat is popping and taehyun started to do whats he supposed to do, hit them moves of course. cris laughed at him but joins after and taehyun shouldn't be thinking too much but when he see kai in his peripheral vision, the way he caught her attention on his a fire on his heart started burning.

maybe its the way that someone she likes is just beside her yet he's the one she's staring at. that's right maybe the one you like isn't really what your heart wants. when taehyun started to become a loud and giggling mess with cris, he noticed kai and soobin joining the dance floor and taehyun's burning up quickly.

"you're out of focus," cris tells him and he averted back to her.

"huh?" he clears "just having the time of my life."

"look," she saws gesturing to the other two and he looks back again to see soobin shyly rejecting kai on the dance going back to his seat "its your chance."

taehyun didn't hesitate once cris gave him a thumbs up and he walked close to kai and once their eyes met the song changed. its dance the night away by twice, taehyun did the choreography and he got it memorized, he just love dancing. of course kai just started laughing, hiding her mouth with her hands but taehyun wont let her get away "dance with me" and then they owned the stage.

its like just the two of them in their room like the usual they do after studying home works, eating ice cream, playing and putting playlist on shuffle dancing to kpop songs and he remembered how he see's her, her baggy clothes and now its a dress, her hair was a mess now nicely braid but she's always so beautiful and it makes his heart race.

"this is so fun!" she laughs hard even almost falling on the floor if he hadn't catch her.

"so hows soobin?" he asked her

"well um," she looks like she was saddened for a moment and call taehyun bad but it gave him hope "we're talking... i'm waiting till its the romantic music! i'll ask him out." oh never mind. they continue to dance until the prom host announced the start of performance. taehyun could still have a chance, maybe even could change her mind with a song who knows? this is his chance and thankful that this is first before the prom dance 

taehyun took kai's hand, "are you ready to perform with me?"

"of course!"

they took the stairs onto the stage, the piano and microphone already set. once the host called out their names and people cheered and applause, taehyun and kai stood beside by each other, just like how it meant to be. And vow their head. kai sat on the piano chair while taehyun stood up in front of the mic stand, heart racing not in a nervous reason. he inhales silently and held the mic, he took a glance on her sideview last time, its now or never.

"have you ever fallen in love without even thinking of maybe they dont love you back? you just love unconditionally and yeah i dedicate this song to my best friend whom i love, kai kamal huening, this is _over and over again."_  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof y'all listen to bestfriend by rex orange county and taehyun's cover of over and over again by nathan syke
> 
> if you want to feel le vibes 😁❤

the most beautiful thing tha happened to taehyun is when he and kai became _bestfriends_.

he remembered when he was 9 years old, a new neighbor has moved across his house. he was curious of course since his mother said that there's someone same as his age. taehyun never had any friends and he's an only child so he's most of the time alone.

he was excited to meet his new neighbor and possibly a friend, would they like him? will they play with him? meeting a stranger is scary and frightening but there's something inside of him that tells him that he's lucky from all of the years he have waited, someone finally came.

"hello" he greets, bowing his head respectfully to his new neighbors with his mom beside him talking to the new neighbor mom. he wasn't listening to their adult talk and besides he only came to see his new friend.

the mother giggled at him "what a cute son you have" and taehyun just smiles at her.

his mom pats his head, "thank you taehyun is 9 years old."

"oh? kai is also 9 years old!" 

his eyes perks up to look at his mom, is he meeting his new friend? 

the mother turned around to call her kids, she have two adopted ones. the older brother who waves his hand with skateboard on the other probably already in first year highschool and there goes the younger, "kai, meet your new friend taehyun. he's the same age as yours."

taehyun's surprised when he saw a little beautiful girl with her hair long and pinkish cheeks. taehyun couldn't help but smile, _oh god this feeling_.

the girl runs to them with a big pretty smile on her face "hello! my name is kai!"

his own mom chuckled "your name sounds like a boy. taehyun must've thought you are a boy, right taehyun?" taehyun quickly shook his head he didn't care anymore.

he extends his hand to the girl who looks at his hand, "friends?" he ask with his cheeks red but he got to show her he's confident!

the girl nods before hugging him instead "friends!"

ever since that day, taehyun always looks up being with her. how he will go to her house and play at their living room or eat at his, celebrate his birthday and have her as his guests it all suddenly felt complete.

they always play plushies too, taehyun narrates the story and kai usea different voice acting and it was funny and enjoyable. taehyun loves every minute of it.

sometimes when kai and her brother yeonjun would have siblings fight, she'd come to taehyun and cry on his chest and he would hug her and comfort her with ice cream.

he have always felt thankful of her, what even is the reason that they move across his house he would always be thankful because the both of them were alone until they found each other and ever since taehyun always made sure that what they have will always be strong. take care of her, protect her and...

it was until middle school when taehyun realized what he is feeling for her.

kai always gets bullied and taehyun never understood why, they call her names that is not even her. he remembered how kai tries to ignore everything that it piles up to her and her beautiful smile disappearing for just being herself.

and it hurt, because in taehyun's eyes ever since the first time they met taehyun see's her as everything, perfect and beautiful. how come only he can see? and how come kai never see's it through him? no matter how much he held her close, tell her everything, take care of her, why is it still invincible?

he asked his mom one day

"oh taehyun sweetie you love kai."

_love_. it sounds just right, a simple word for so many things, it fits and taehyun couldn't help but feel it inside of him like it swirls on his body and everything have colors when he thinks of her. even the music he listens are starting to become about her and everything is just for her.

"what should i do mom?"

"_tell her._"

then highschool happened, just as puberty hits them there goes as well as insecurity. they both changed a lot, but they were both accepting of each others change. taehyun even fell in love harder for her. it was nerve-wracking and thousands of things when you start to love someone. you think less of yourself and more of them.

taehyun only realizes that when beomgyu who always minds everyones business points it out "how come kai is taller than you? you dont fit together."

how funny, a height difference could change it all. kai started to look at it too even when taehyun kept telling her that beomgyu is just a bully it starts to make her insecure too.

he wish he could tell her "but my love is bigger than our gap between" but just like her, he's also insecure.

maybe she deserves better, someone she likes, someone just as what she wants.

even when thoughts like this cross his mind, even when she just tells him how she likes someone taller than her he couldn't help but still love her because after all, this physical things dont compare to what he feels for her.

_"so dont ever think anymore_   
_i've got the one to live for_   
_no one else will do and i'm telling you_   
_just put your heart in my hands_   
_promise it wont get broken_   
_we'll never forget this moment_   
_we'll stay brand new_   
_'cause i'll love you_   
_over and over again."_

as soon as he lets go of his microphone it feels like he had also let go of his heart. its finally out there and visible. he finally told her and even everyone too. 

he smiles, everyone was clapping and cheering. he walk towards where kai just stood up from the piano seat, she turned around and faces him and their eyes meet.

just like the day they first meet, she's beautiful with her yellow dress, long fluffy wavy hair and pink-ish cheeks. he will always love her like this.

"lets go?" he offers his arm and she took it, nodding her head shyly as they got off the stage.

as soon as they stepped out of the stairs, the romantic music began and its the part where prom dates dance together. he have to _let her go_ now.

"umm.." she blushes, looking at him as if she's waiting for him to say something.

he held kai's hand, looking at her eyes again. "you did great kai."

"y-you too taehyunnie... your song is so—"

"_i love you_," he blurts out and kai's eyes widen. it feels like a bomb has popped off his chest too once he said that, he have always said it before but this time they both knew its different.

"i'll wait for you after your dance with soobin, alright?" and he lets go of her hand. there's a crystal in her eyes once he did so like as if she wasn't expecting what he did. 

"okay taehyun."

and he turns away with a heavy heart.


	9. Chapter 9

its like her hearts on a fire, burning in flames for the first time in a way that it just twist for desperation of something like explosion from the realization that crossed her mind. she gulps down the heavy feeling that maybe her feelings aren't wrong as she thought.

she walks slowly back to where she think she should be with. a guy she likes to be her perfect pair for her preference on a perfect image next to her or the taller guy than her named soobin.

she looks up to him as he shows a gentle smile just like the scenario she had always fantasized when she reads a manga. where a girl looks up at the boy she likes, but what is this feeling? something has changed in her heart. 

“hey you guys were amazing.” he says and kai shyly smiles at the compliment.

“thanks” the music goes and soobin offered his hand and she reached for it. their hands intertwined as they slowly sway to the romantic music. 

its a romantic song and it sounds nice, soobin is dancing her carefully too but her mind is somewhere else, distracted and for the perfect timing when soobin spin her around she was face with taehyun who's dancing other girl and suddenly her heart reached the floor and she wants to turn off the music.

what is this feeling?

soobin continues to lead her to dance but her eyes couldn't move away from taehyun who's eyes fixed on a girl he's dancing with and there's taehyun's adorable smile in front of someone else.

it tightens her chest and she frowns. why does she have to feel this now? she's dancing with soobin, the guy she have been crushing on! then kai looks at taehyun again as she moves with the music, kind of unsynchronized with it just like her mind to her heart. she couldn't help but look at taehyun its just always like magnet.

taehyun looks at her back and their eyes met, it shoots an arrow through her chest and she blushes looking away and focuses on soobin as she silently try to calm her racing heart and mind.

“you know i never really noticed you” soobin speaks tightening his hold on her because kai is literally losing the music. she forgot he's here dancing with her. “because i thought you and taehyun are together.” soobin chuckles.

“oh” she and taehyun are always together. well in fact its just how it should be in her life. on their way to the school, seatmates, studying together, on the music club, playing music together, going home and staying at home and taehyun is always there for her in every and any way. if one day he disappears, what is she going to do?

soobin looks at her and it looks like he knows what's going on. the confusing situation kai is experiencing and its probably because she's literally lost with her steps and been staring at someone else but he smiles so gently and understanding, “do you think you can dance better if its with him?”

“w-what? why ..” and she looks at taehyun again who's also staring at her with soobin. looks like they're both in the same feeling.

soobin spins her around again and this time she can no longer face taehyun and is faced with him who's in front of her instead. “i think you are really adorable like a child kai.” he said and it sounds like a rejection but to her its kind of a relief.

she laughs “you sound like my brother.”

“why did you want me to be your prom date?” soobin asks before spinning her around again and now she can see taehyun again.

“well you are perfect for me...” she looks down on their feet, finally synchronizing with soobin. “but its all just an image.”

“right,” soobin agrees with still a smile on his face “actually i'm gay but i couldn't tell you but now that i think you're realizing things i can finally out on you”   
  
“g-gay?!” kai said of surprised rather than mad because somehow this didn't break her heart, its actually more of a push in her to an answer. 

“you're the first one to know” he chuckles. 

the music has slowly turn into end and the both of them bow at each other. “thank you for dancing with me soobin it was fun!” she said. well at least she got a new friend.

“thank you too and im sorry for not being a good partner to dance with.” soobin shyly smiles.

“no no! you are great” at least she got a new friend. soobin went and gave her a hug and she hugs him back as everyone else are leaving the venue. then the both of them pull from each other away and waves each other goodbye.

soobin walks away like everyone else and kai is left behind there at the dancefloor, she's kind of froze in the spot because somehow things went by too fast that it still sinking in her mind.

so soobin is gay, the guy he have been crushing on because he's just like any boys in her manga and taller than her but this didn't hurt her well in fact it felt like she was pushed into what's more real than any fantasy stories that she reads.

and taehyun, her bestfriend since she was a kid the boy who's always there and held her hand, hugs her, wouldn't even pass a day when they have misunderstanding, buys her ice cream and the one who keeps her up at night.

does she even deserve him?

“kai” she flinched as soon as she heard taehyun's voice call her name. shivers, because she remembered that he'd be here and be closer to her and its crazy panicking her heart. 

she turns around and see's taehyun who looks confuse “lets go now, i already send cris home.”

kai awkwardly laughs, “r-right home.. we're going home together” kai grips her dress, she's acting stupid! why does it feel new now? they have always been like this.. why suddenly she feels like a mess with him?

taehyun looks even more suspicious on her sudden behavior “are you alright? did soobin do something wrong to you?” and he sounds worry. after all this time he still thinks about and care for her...

so she smiles as taehyun grabs her hand smoothly, its an automatic thing to do between them. couldn't stand away from each other one bit without holding hands. “im alright taehyunnie” and they walk outside.

they're walking down the stairs outside they are meeting yeonjun who's gonna drive them both home. as they both walk, kai couldn't help but squeal internally while watching their hands hold together.

she have to pull herself together too because she might faint from realizing and thinking that taehyun, her bestfriend sang for her earlier as she just remembered and it just keep being on her mind that she didn't realize taehyun stopped behind her, making her stop too a bit lower on the stairs from him.

she turned around about to ask what's wrong when she's faced with taehyun staring at her with this passion in his eyes, hyperventilating her heart “kai..”

and she swears she's going to fall hard on the concrete when he said her name “y-yeah?” she answers unknowingly, heart and hand shaking.

and he steps a bit closer, somehow with the help of gap between them and the stairs made taehyun a bit taller than her and her heart went crazy. this isnt how manga looks like, this is more than anything else she have ever seen and felt.

too close, “i love you” and it kills her for the third time again. taehyun just drop this l word like a bomb and kai's whole world vanished with it if only they could be even more closer.

“and i want you to know that i have always been in love with you ever since when we were little. you're so beautiful it captured me and when you came in my life i never felt lonely anymore,” taehyun took her hand and held it tight looking at her again, stepping down and now they're face to face.

kai couldn't even breathe “t-taehyun...”

“i will always love you, over and over no matter what change will happen as we grow older.”

kai inhales.

she remembered when they were kids, taehyun never really spoke about what he feels its just about her and her. taehyun has became matured now and he is the man of her dreams.

now it feels like its her turn, she wants to say it back. tell him he's her hero since day one, that she also love—

“and its alright if you dont feel the same, i can give you time and space for a while but dont ever think i will leave you alright?” taehyun smiles but its a bitter one, at least for her. she's stunned, give time and space? _what does that mean?_


	10. Chapter 10

she stood silent for a moment rethinking what taehyun had said. he have this look where he knows she wouldn't understand it too, although those words are the same to 'lets stop being together' and kai could understand the meaning, the reason but would she be able to? of course not.

taehyun noticed that and he knows her well. his face is ever so calmly that kai thinks if he's fine with it but it always contradicts his words and actions as he reach to push away the hair that blocks her face that was messed by the wind. he says, “basketball match is coming so i gotta focus on that, might skip going home and eating lunch with you.”

“o-okay.. but you'll come home right?” she said and suddenly she realized what she said. _'home'_ they dont even share that but taehyun showed her his signature smile where he only shows it to her, that smile with his adorable shark teeth and white and eyes like a moon with stars inside. 

“of course.”

its not like they're going to ignore each other and taehyun had also did this to her before too, letting her know when he will get busy because he's focusing on a thesis or projects but there's just something kai couldn't grab on to. maybe its because taehyun admitted his feelings and kai for the first time see's that, realizes that, that all these time whenever taehyun looks at her with this look and his smiles there's a reason.

somehow kai dreams about that smile that night.

so it felt even more empty the next saturday morning. every weekends the both of them go outside to treat each other food or visit some places to relax, which ends up taehyun buying or winning her another plushie of course and today is a different day, taehyun have basketball practice. the sadness evident on kai's frowning face, her hairs a mess, what is she supposed to do today?

she opens her phone and her lockscreen is a picture of her and taehyun doing a peace sign. she suddenly blushed as a thought crossed her mind, _we go on dates on weekends and have each other as our lockscreen. waa we act like a couple instead of bestfriends. _

then flashes of memories where they feed each other, taehyun tying up her hair, and that one time kai sleeps on taehyun's shoulder at the bus and so many more memories, its all so romantic. kai flinched and almost drops her phone when someone suddenly knocked on her door “kai! wake up! taehyun left something for you” taehyun? 

as soon as she heard his name she immediately left her room and walked downstairs, there's yeonjun on his fashion outfit probably going out somewhere. “where are you going?” she ask her brother, yeonjun smugly smirks flipping his hair back.

“meeting my internet for the first time, im asking him out too and might send him here later to introduce to you and mom” said yeonjun and kai let out an 'ahh' as reply. right, yeonjun have like this long distance relationship well friend until later probably but who knows? yeonjun is confident about it though.

“okay so what did taehyun left me?” she asks again.

“aren't you even gonna send me goodluck? pfft. anyways he left you some grape juice and muffins said that he and his mom baked it” yeonjun pointed at a tray at the coffee table and there's kai's favorite grape juice and some muffins there seems to be a letter too and kai immediately took them.

“you did not eat some did you?” she ask and yeonjun make a face where he surely did but its fine, even though kai wants to be possessive about it she knows taehyun would love it for her to share some too. she took out her phone and checked her messages.

**my squirrel bestriend❤:**   
_good morning sleepy head, figured you slept late again. enjoy your breakfast._

kai replied fast,

_you already at practice?... thank you take care! my group told me cheer dance practice tomorrow so we can meet again! (=^v^=) i love the muffins!!!_

as she hit send there's a tree dot the implies taehyun's typing

**my squirrel bestfriend❤:**   
_just the muffins?_

huh? kai's heart suddenly went rapid, she look around her to see if yeonjun's looking but thankfully yeonjun seem's to be busy with combing his own hair in front of the mirror so she type fast.

_hhhh loveyoutoo_

she presses send and immediately held on to her chest, did she just send that?! do taehyun know she loves her back now? 

a reply has send back to her

**my squirrel bestfriend❤:**   
_i meant if you love the grape juice too but of course, i love you more. i'm going now, see you later._

kai felt like fainting on the couch but she just immediately took a pillow and hide her face in it before looking back at her phone again and re-reading. “aah! im embarassing!”

“what are you squealing about, your crush? you didn't told me anything about last night too.” yeonjun asks her. right, last night at the car taehyun knocked off to sleep whilst kai couldn't even and is silent for the whole ride since yeonjun got car he took the both home and didn't had the opportunity to gossip what happened.

“n-no...” her eyes shifted nervously. how could she tell her brother? yeonjun would only tease her.

“hmmm anyways i dont like any guys except taehyun as the only guy for you alright?” and that didnt made anything better as it only heat her face even more, blushing.

“why are you blushing?”

“stop pestering me dont you have a date you're going to? just go!”

“aight you kid, i'm going now you better behave here, mom's going home at 10PM and i'll be back at 6 with dinner okay? lock the door”

“yes yeonjun, bye bye!”

when yeonjun left the house, it felt even more empty and kai's silent without anybody. she ate her food and watch TV but no one would be excited with her like whenever taehyun's around to watch anime with her or even read her books, or just doing anything stupid.

she opened her phone and scroll through her gallery, its all her and taehyun. there were some selfies they took together at the beach or even at the arcade, a picture with him, her brother and mom at somewhere, taehyun took selfies using her phone too and it all looks so beautiful.

she stopped at a picture of taehyun sleeping peacefully on a desk, she remembers taking it as a blackmail but of course its nothing to be threatened about and taehyun even told her he looked fine and that she'd just delete it.

she didn't and as she stare at a picture of him sleeping, she felt sleepy too. “why do i miss you already taehyun..? why do i suddenly feel these with you?”


	11. Chapter 11

the clock ticks and the wind made its way from the window to the room, the breeze of it waking her up as she flutters her eyes, greeted in front of her is taehyun with his hand brushing her bangs away gently, she blinks her blurry eyesight again “t-taehyun?”

taehyun hums “i gave missed calls and came here and your door was unlock, how did you fell asleep here? you are alone.” he said with a hint of a worry.

kai pouts and sits properly. she forgot to lock the door and had fallen asleep on the living room couch. good thing nothing bad happened and taehyun's worried. “sorry, forgot..too sleepy”

taehyun sighs before standing up “you slept late again didn't you? reading manhwa?” he asks and kai looks at him. what was she doing last night? she didn't read any manhwa or watch any anime movies at all, what happened at prom keeps repeating on her mind that night and though she tried to distract she couldn't help but think of taehyun again and again telling her his feelings.

the sudden memory made her heart skip a beat, she look away at taehyun “no..” taehyun did not ask anymore though, he just walked in the kitchen, he has been here many times that he just feels at home. he opens the cabinet and started to heat a water, taking out a cup from the cabinet and pouring the hot water there before putting the tea then coming back to kai giving it to her.

“here” he said and kai took the cup from his hand, touching them lightly before taehyun lets go of them.

“thank you” kai took a sip from the cup, the jasmine tea aroma filling her nose as she taste it but it burns her tongue “ah! its hot!”

“blow at it first. you'll hurt yourself.” kai nods and blowing the tea. taehyun sat beside her on the couch as he drinks his hot choco as well, flinching as he got his tongue burn too making kai laugh and he chuckles back at her.

their drinks warmly placed beside each other at the table “hey taehyun?”

“mm?”

“when you said give time and space, what does that mean?” taehyun sighs before leaning his head back at the wall, kai stares at him waiting for his answer.

“well, as you can see i'm failing at that. sorry, couldn't really give you time and space” he said, going back to look at her again and smiles fondly “i cant help it with you, i'm attached.” it suddenly made kai's heart stop for a moment.

the way taehyun just tells her like this. how could she even read any manhwa when her bestfriend— no, when taehyun make her feel like this? its incomparable, it couldn't be replace or covered up by anything else and she couldn't hide that feeling, as she blushes red in front of him feeling weak.

taehyun reached to grab his drink taking a sip “you know i only realized my feelings when we started highschool and at first i couldn't get my head around it, i was confuse because maybe its because i grew attach to you since we were kids.”

when they were kids, taehyun has been all alone without a friend that's why when she came to his life he became attached to her until now that they're growing up. taehyun smiles at that “and you know that, i realized i love you because i suddenly became jealous at the thought of that you can be with someone else, i realize that im not jealous as a friend but because i cannot imagine being without you.”

he sighs putting the cup back at the table and faces her again, “but hey, dont think too much about it. i told you, and i'm fine with anything actually im trying to learn to lea—” she cut him with a hug making him surprise, pushing her head in his chest but taehyun immediately embrace her back warmly and welcoming

he chuckles “i think its best we learn that one day could come where you wont be able to be here with me and me back to you, though i cannot promise that as you can see i also suck at it but its for the best right? after all you like soobin”

kai held on to his shoulder before facing him eye to eye, and their eyes are staring back at each other. it felt like they're connected, beating the same time the other heart does “taehyun i—” the door suddenly opened, there stood yeonjun and soobin

“yo guys meet my boyfriend!”


	12. Chapter 12

just in sync, taehyun and kai immediately faced each other once they heard yeonjun's voice. there's a whole same expression of shock in their faces,_ 'yeonjun... and soobin?'_ both of their eyes says, as if they can talk with only their minds using telepathy.

taehyun's eyes move behind kai and confirms that it is indeed soobin that is with yeonjun, nodding to kai who looks away from him to look back and see soobin and yeonjun at the door holding hands “yo did we interrupt some—”

taehyun grabs kai's hand, which makes her move out from the sofa and the two of them hurrying past by soobin and yeonjun, leaving the house. and kai was speechless, didn't have any time to say anything at all but follow where taehyun is leading her.

they got outside the house and the sun is already setting, they both walk off the silent streets somewhere and kai didn't ask taehyun where are they going, she have already knows. 

this has already happened before, whenever she and her brother yeonjun have siblings fight and yeonjun would just chase her, taehyun would come as always like a knight in shining armor, taking her away from monsters and carrying her to somewhere safe, their playground.

“oh, when was the last time we were here?” the seesaws, the swings and the slides. they're all there but they've become little, they use to be the king and queen of this place since there are no other kids in this neighborhood, they're free in here with nobody to stop them whatever they do.

“we grew up” taehyun says, looking around the playground while kai's eyes drops to their interlocked fingers, immediately blushing once she realized so and taehyun must have notice the way her hands starts to shiver. “are you alright?” he asks.

kai gulps, blinking before nodding her head yes repeatedly as if she's trying to tell him she's fine although her heart is rapid. she was about to confess and got interrupted and now taehyun took her here and he didn't even bother to let her hand go despite being already aware that they are indeed holding hands and for what now?

but she loves it, that's why she's never asking him. deep inside she just wants this, _(being close to him)_ but it immediately stopped when taehyun lets her go in front of a swing and sat down on the other side, she sighs and did too moving back and forward slightly by her feet meanwhile taehyun is looking at her. his eyes are always on her, those sparkling bright, big eyes of his that holds the universe are spotlighting her whenever they're together, _she knows that._

“remember when we were kids? when we were little and we swung here?”

the lamp posts begins to light, as the sun slowly fades away leaving oranges and yellow blend on the sky, kai took a deep breath before letting herself go fast at the swing, letting go of the ground and lifting her feet, closing her eyes.

and thinking_, is taehyun still looking at me?_

  
_“kai, close your eyes!” a 11 year old taehyun told her, covering her eyes with his palm as she looks up at him innocently. “i'll tell you when to open them!” and she trusts him._

her swings stops when taehyun suddenly holds her hand that is holding the chain of the swing, stopping her movement and making her look up to him, just like back then. “_kai_..” he calls.

and she dont know why but whenever he speaks her name it just sounds so sweet from his lips, or is it his voice? like honey, golden and fall. she wonders if she could have it closer to her, how could she have his voice so close to her?

“are you.. alright with yeonjun and soobin?” he asks. and kai understands, taehyun must've been still thinking that she still likes soobin, maybe the reason why he took her outside thinking she's feeling heartbroken that yeonjun is with soobin.

“im fine.” she smiles, and she saw the worry and confused look in his face. so she hang up her arms as if trying to reach him, which he leans in instinct. she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer and closing her eyes and laying her head in his shoulder.

“kai?” 

“you know if i weren't stupid back then, i would've immediately said yes to you.” she pulls away and stares at his eyes, finally returning the light he has always giving her, but it still weakening and hard to. taehyun's eyes is too strong for her, how could she even deserve someone like him?

looking down “i dont really like soobin, taehyun”

“what?” did he not even get that? kai pouts and looks up at him but she only seeing taehyun grinning widely “can you repeat that?”

“_taehyun!_ you are smiling, you know why!”

“but.. i want to hear you say it.” she blushes madly, and panickly, couldnt even look at his eyes and taehyun finds so cute.

_“i-i love you”_ she says quietly, as if anybody could hear her when there's only two of them alone.

but its enough for taehyun, his eyes sparks so revealing a rewarding smile “_can i kiss you?_” kai nods, pulling taehyun again and closing her eyes as slowly and longingly, taehyun closes the _20cm_ between them, finally reaching the end of his dreams and kissing her lips and kai kissed back immediately.

taehyun pulls away, red on their cheeks “do you think the past us would be happy that we became like this?” he asks.

and kai blushes, what a weird question he have “kai dont have any idea how much lucky she is to have you”

“dont worry, taehyun will always remind her why” and he was leaning in again and kai dont even want this to end.

but a sudden ring interrupt them.

“_kang taehyun i swear to god_—” oh its yeonjun “i know you love my sister that much but at least let her have her last dinner with her family, before you make her your bride” kai laughs loudly while taehyun blushes red.

“i-im not taking her away from you! we're just— fine we're going home.” and there was a few more scolding before taehyun shut his phone off, turning around to giggly mess kai smiling at him.

“thank you for always facing consequences loving me”

“glad you know but hey its worth it, its you after all.” and they walk out the playground hand in hand again.

_“open your eyes kai” kai flutters her eyes open, taehyun was kneeling down the ground, holding a little pink ring._

_“will you marry me?”_

_and kai only laughs, not knowing how much these could change the both of them, “once we grew taller and fall in love sure!”_

_and looking back, she did._

** _she fell in love with him._ **


	13. Chapter 13

their hand swings together as they both walk on their way home with significant smiles on their faces, the sun has already set and the streets are turned shade gray and blue but its all pink lights for kai. suddenly, unlocking new determinable feelings between them has made everything better for her, that even if they're in a bit silence its still loud on their minds.

“should we tell your brother?” taehyun asks her and she blinks, caught from clouds in her thoughts “about us?”

“um, i dont think that's a good idea” she answers.

“right, he'll get mad we got together the same day as them” kai giggles. yeonjun loves the both of them and has been shipping the two of them since birth but he wouldn't want a double wedding nor same 'anniversary' that's kind of how he is, its funny “wait we are together?!”

they stopped in front of kai's house, well taehyun's too, “you dont want to yet? i can wait” said taehyun.

but kai immediately shakes her head “im not gonna make us wait anymore longer. we're already here.”

taehyun smiles lovingly “alright. i'll message you later okay?”

kai pouts, “you're not eating dinner with us?”

“mom is probably home now” kai sighs, now that they have something more now there's just this feeling that she dont want him further away now, if only he could stay with her by her side every time she'd be so happy. she wont get use to the feeling of being with taehyun, its everything she cherish.

“dont look so sad now we're literally living across each other” taehyun laughs but he's just whipped and weak as she is, hugging her suddenly, with his hands on the back of her head, securing her and she hugs him back too, tightly even and not wanting to let go.

“taehyun” kai whines as taehyun let her go.

“go home and eat yeonjun would probably think i i kidnapped you or something, also tell soobin hi for me” but kai is still clinging on to him, hugging his waist and looking at him with a pout.

“dont use that on me” he says pinching her cheeks which she flinches to but smiles adorably.

“fine fine” she pulls away “but um c-can we..”

“kiss?” he asks and kai felt attacked, quickly covering her face in shyness though still nodding her head enthusiastically.

“should we keep asking each other permission?” taehyun immediately held her hand that kai is using to cover her face, he puts it down to look at her being shy who's just lost in his eyes. “do you think i'd say no to you? i've been always wanting to kiss you”

“kang taehyun you are saying things! not good for my heart!” she puts her hand (that is holding taehyun's too) on her heart as if its protecting it and taehyun laughs.

“you're gonna have a heart condition because of me then”

“ah kang taehyun's confidence really..” though she's blushing and smiling “i should go home before you kill me here”

“pfft, i thought you dont want to be away from me?” oh she's exposed. so taehyun's other hand grab her shoulder gently “kiss?” he asks.

and kai inhales, trying to calm down and closes her eyes, their kiss is innocent and sweet. both of them know this is their first kiss and they wont rush anything. it just feels, special because its the two of them and not anyone else. kai wonders what more they will share in their life, now that they also have this love between them.

and he pulls away, ruffling her hair and kissing her forehead before waving his hand “go inside and message me later” and kai waves back, smiling.

that night, yeonjun and soobin didn't notice kai smiling all throughout her daydream as they eat dinner. soobin and kai talked a lot too, and yeonjun still had no idea that kai and soobin were partners at prom. 

kai and soobin got close too for clowning yeonjun of course, kai is happy for the both of them. she dont feel anything at all but glad she met soobin, because soobin is like her third mom, yeonjun being second who's like 'oh so how are you and taehyun?' kai dont have any idea why soobin asks about them but maybe because he loves gossips... like a mom.

anyways so taehyun and her didn't slept at all messaging each other (they still clown themselves but with sweetness too) and forgot they have practice tomorrow and now they're here at the school's court, kai and taehyun are late for an hour (they both woke up late) and taehyun had to run to kai's house to wake her up, apologizing for forgetting that they have practice.

and their coach is mad “taehyun, you're late. the match is on thursday, you got to concentrate” kai shoots a apologetic smile to taehyun behind the coach, taehyun looks at her and gave her a simple smile like he's saying 'its fine'.

they both went back on different sides of the court, kai's on the cheerleading team and taehyun's with basketball and its not helping, besides the lack of sleep kai has felt even more distracted now, she just really adores how taehyun is so hardworking, and immediately she gasps at a sudden thought crossing her mind making their cheerleader scold at her “kai, focus on the steps. you're not following”

“sorry” kai bows before concentrating again.

kai is not really close with anyone else but taehyun at school, well she's kind of close with soobin now but it still feels lonely and she dont want to always bother taehyun, she knows taehyun have always been giving her everything without her asking for it but does not mean she should just let it always happen.

the practice break finally comes and kai couldn't feel her legs, she only had eggs in the morning that wouldn't give her much energy, and she still feels sleepy, she sat alone on the bench as her other members go off to their own to eat she looks at them before looking away to search for taehyun who's wiping his own sweat and coming towards her. she realized how obviously she look so lonely right now. 

“why are you here?” she asks once taehyun sat down beside her and opening his bag to take out snacks, not even answering and just giving her a sandwich ice cream which is his favorite and then a bag of chips.

“taking a break of course” he says before drinking his water.

kai looks at the food and took a bite of the ice cream before putting it in front of taehyun's mouth “say 'ah'” taehyun blushes and it clenches kai's heart, taehyun is so adorable. opening his mouth and taking a bite of the sandwich before smiling at her.

kai smiles back before taking his towel and wipes his sweat off “thank you taehyunnie” she says.

he tilts his head, taking her hand that is wiping his head and puts it down to interlock with his “what for?”

“just, thank you,” she smiles. and taehyun wants to kiss her so bad, but everybody is around and so he took the ice cream and feed her back.

the break is too short for kai's liking, she wants to spend more time with taehyun but she have to focus on the steps, she's going to be the flyer too later (she dont know why she is, since she's tall but she's very light so she guess that works) but she cannot wait to be with taehyun again, being around the cheerleaders with strict teaching is too much for her. she could feel like she's collapsing.

“kai? are you alright?” kai nods her head and smiles, okay maybe the cheerleader is not much of a terror as she thought.

“guys lets take a break for a minute” okay she's an angel.

so they all sat around on a circle “you guys know we are not cheer leading just to show off right? we are cheering for our team” the angel leader said and everyone nods their head.

“kai” 

“huh?”

“do you want to cheer for our team?” suddenly she felt all eyes on her. every single member are looking at her expecting for an answer, why so sudden? she just want this to pass and— 

“or are you just showing off to boys?” and she felt her lips quiver.

“i-i dont—” but she couldn't speak. she feels like she's bad for not concentrating, why is she so distracted today?

“you are just here because of taehyun, arent you?” okay the devil is too much and kai only wants to practice today, not to be put on spot and ask her stuff.. and taehyun? what do they know?

the leader rolls her eyes “think about your answer before we practice on formations, you have to motivate yourself and cheer for the team not to show off” kai nods her head before all the members go back to their position.

kai held back her tears, at least.


	14. Chapter 14

kai is actually good at performing cheer dance, she can do all those moves perfectly and executing the choreography well, its just that she have lack of sleep and energy added that she's distracted on how her mind keeps replaying the moments she had with taehyun.

so she tried her best this time to actually focus, maybe the leader would excuse her finally from the discussion earlier. kai dont want any drama but it just keeps appearing in her life and showing off? kai does not do anything to show off, okay fine maybe she does but for the purpose of that she wants to show everyone she could actually do something.

“okay guys five minutes break” says the leader and kai fell on to the ground, panting. she had catch up easily though she still look at taehyun from time to time and speaking of that, she saw that the players went to have a mini break too. kai immediately took out her phone.

_taehyun aaaaaa_

**my squirrel boyfriend⭐:**   
_hows practice?_

_come heeree_

**my squirrel boyfriend⭐:**   
_i would but coach will kill me._   
_can you come here?_

kai looks at the other cheer members, if she come to taehyun they'd bring up rumors and mean things to her again. so she sighs, having to let it go.

_no ;—;_   
_taehyun aaa_

**my squirrel boyfriend⭐:**   
_look at you. so adorable... always calling for me._

_send me a kiss_

**my squirrel boyfriend⭐:**   
_^3^_

_noo i want real one_

**my squirrel boyfriend⭐:**   
_so demanding._

_hehe ( ^o^)~❤_

“kai!” kai sits up and look on the other side of the court, taehyun is waving his hands on her with his big smile and kai felt her cheeks rise up as taehyun sends her a flying kiss before immediately went back on his phone.

**my squirrel boyfriend⭐:**   
_where's my kiss?_

_hehe you say im demanding but you are the same❤_

kai looks across taehyun who finally stares up from his phone and their eyes meet, she sends him a heart and taehyun acted as if he's attacked by it leaving her in soft giggles, she was about to send him flying kisses when she felt a stare from her back “huening, go back now stop flirting.” the leader's voice sends shiver to her spine and she immediately felt weakness, taehyun looks at her in confusion when kai gave him a small smile and waves, going back to the other cheer members.

**my squirrel boyfriend⭐:**   
_are you alright?_

kai puts the phone back on his bag and sits beside the other cheer members as the leader tells them stuffs. kai could feel her hand shake slightly, because she was careless and now the leader will probably think she's not serious for the cheer dance and it hurts her. 

“hey, huening” kai looks at the girl beside her and its just lea, they're not close but lea is known to be friendly. lea leans in close to her as they both still look ahead of the leader so it wouldn't look like they're actually gossiping, lea whispers, “are you and taehyun dating?” and kai stopped breathing for a second.

this is the first time someone besides yeonjun and soobin asked her about her relationship with taehyun and its lea (a girl) “w-we.. just got together” she replies shyly, biting her lip but as soon as lea smiles she felt immediate relief.

“ah that's sweet. i really think you two look cute together” kai felt her heart pumping. registering that she and taehyun look cute together, she felt herself smile a bit because of time “i have always thought you guys are since you two are always together and always bicker around like married couple its super cute! bahi and i ship you”

kai giggles “you guys notice that? ah.. taehyun and i are really loud together” 

lea laughs back at her nodding her head “yeah, its so adorable!” kai felt herself smile widely at lea. she feel so giddy inside that there's some people who think of them like that and surprised that people around them notice them being loud, kai really forgets everything else when she's with taehyun to even notice her surrounding.

she feels happy that somehow some people see her differently. lea held her shoulder gently “also the leader was so mean to you earlier. she's probably jealous because she also likes taehyun but hey, dont worry about her. you are doing a good job.” kai almost instantly cries and hugs lea but held back and just pouts cutely, lea is an actual angel. how could she be so kind to her? this is a first time that someone apart from taehyun told her this.

“c-can we be friends?” kai asks lea shyly with teary eyes and lea laughs nodding her head.

“of course!” since then, kai felt even more comfortable around the cheer members because of lea. she invites her to join her friends at break time to share some water or candies around and kai still feels shy because lea have a lot of friends but lea didn't leave her and make sure she's fine with the others. although kai seems to be fine with other cheer members now because of lea, she still notice how the leader kept looking at her with glare and the other members laughing on their own as if they're talking about her.

  
_i have a new friend ;—;_

**my squirrel boyfriend⭐**:  
_who are they? are they treating you well?_

_yes ;—; her names lea, she's 2 years older than me and she's so kind :< she also thinks we're a cute couple ❤_

_wait!!! i told her we are dating _

**my squirrel boyfriend⭐:**  
_aahh. if she thinks we're cute couple then she's fine. _ _im happy you are happy kai ❤_

_love youu_

**my squirrel boyfriend⭐:**   
_got to go practice again. we going home later together okay? also be careful as a flyer._

_yessir!!! ❤❤_

**my squirrel boyfriend⭐:**   
_so polite? also i love you._

kai giggles to herself as she sat crossed legged on the floor, quickly looking to taehyun's side who's back on focusing in the basketball game. she still cannot believe how fast they went in this relationship like its always have been there and all it took was a kiss to open it up, she's so glad they are together more than as bestfriends now. 

“huening” she look up to see the leader staring down to her and she felt like she's going to be mean to her again “lets talk now.” kai stood up from the ground and didn't answer but nods her head. she realizes that if the leader really hates her about it she cant do anything about it but be honest.

“so are you just a show off or what? we're practicing formations now and we want a serious flyer not some boy catching girl” she says and it aches kai a bit, she really dont know how could other think of her as that. even though she joined because of taehyun too, kai have her reasons to be doing things by her choice too and in no way she's a show off, boy catching girl. she's going to SHOW that she's more than that 

“no i-im really in to this cheer dance. i'll do my best” and she smiles, because she just always wanted to be herself.

the leader nods but there's a unsatisfactoriness expression in her face “i'm not trying to attack you okay? i just dont want someone to fail the whole team, you're just focusing on one guy instead of the steps so i'm asking you”

it suffocates kai as soon as she heard that “also thank god you're trying to get along us, you are not the popular girl you think you are huening and most certainly not all guys will pay attention to you.” and the leader backs off her and went to call the others.

kai stood there silent. she still dont get it why, why do they think of her like that? she never even wanted any guys attention. did she? maybe she did want to have friends or was worried no one will like her because of her height before bur she never— 

suddenly it just melt her down, she cannot even think if the leaders wrong about her anymore. kai quickly wipes her tears. she suddenly felt weak. lea comes to her “kai! i'll be the one to carry you— sweetie why are you crying?”

kai wipes her tears that continuous to flow and looks at kai with sadness in her eyes “l-lea do you think i-im a—”

“shh kai you're not okay? she's just jealous of you” lea gives her a smile and kai nods, finally stopped her tears. she sighs and lea pats her in the back as they both went to the team.

the leader is now smiling like nothing, talking to the team “alright since we have a lot of strong women here, we have to just build this up and kai will be the first flyer alright?” 

kai couldn't even listen to her anymore as the other agrees. her mind is full of thoughts like how she never had any other friends besides taehyun, or even get close to another girls but only with guys. why did she never fit in? and why does she only want to be with taehyun?

she did get bullied before constantly about anything that makes her afraid to approach anyone else besides taehyun. taehyun who always made sure she's safe, taehyun who also shuts every bullies off and even beomgyu before who was the first to say that she is taller than a lot of guys and call her a 'guy' and it peaks her insecurity.

when she met soobin, he became like a hope for her and soobin was kind too. now they're friends and soobin is yeonjun's boyfriend too.

and taehyun, what if its because of that? what if it all turned different because she's always beside him? what if she wasn't a leech to taehyun and went alone? maybe then taehyun wouldn't get to worry about things so much.. maybe...

“kai!” kai snapped back to reality, the leader is calling for her “its your time now!” kai nods her head and went to get close, her teams are formed solidly as they held each other. its not going to be high and kai's supposed to only do a simple jump, which is easy and something she had done before so she didn't really have any thoughts as soon as she stepped and jump, causing her to do it wrong and fail to fall down safely, her ankle twisted as she hit the ground with harsh impact and everyone panicked.

“someone call taehyun!” kai heard lea's voice as her eyes squints in pain holding her ankle, it aches but what's aching her more is the thought that she dont belong anywhere, that even cheering wasn't her place, that nobody likes her and that she has always been something nobody would like—

“_baby_, im here okay?” she looks up and see's taehyun's worried eyes. carrying her up in a bridal style “hold on to me”

she puts her arms around his neck and hides her face in his chest as she silently let her tears flow, “i called yeonjun to pick us up and send you to the closest hospital”

“im sorry” she says quietly.

“its not your fault,” taehyun says, as the voices of others diluted and earlier's thoughts disappear “im here for you anytime.” and kai closes her eyes and holding on taehyun tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

kai lays down on her bed with her mom tucking her in, while yeonjun stares at her with his arms crossed. she really feel bad now, she probably bothered yeonjun to pick her up and take her to hospital, taehyun carried her all the way too and her mom left work early and now she cant join the team because she sprained her ankle, how can she cheer for taehyun now? how can she prove the leader she does it not to just show off?

“little kai” her mom calls her, the familiar nickname sounding sweet from her voice and kai almost feels like tearing up “your ankle will get better after a week the doctor said”

kai dont even care how long her ankle will get better, how can her mom be so supportive? her mom is always super sweet that kai just pouts and hangs her arms to hug her and her mom gives her a bear hug “awe little kai dont worry, everything will be okay”

“will it? i made you leave work early and bothered yeonjun” she pouts again and her eyes more teary and this is where yeonjun came in,

“you big ass baby! of course we'd rescue you” yeonjun points at her and shouts rather aggressively but he meant well and kai understand that.

“thank you”

“oh its nothing,” her mom pulls away and held her hand, smile appearing on her face, very pretty and even if she's not their biological mother, kai would always be happy with her but then suddenly the smile fades “also why didn't you tell me you and taehyun got together?!”

oh no

kai panics, who told them? did taehyun..? 

“should i call taehyun now? he's been waiting outside.” their mom nods her head and yeonjun went outside immediately.

kai inhales, “m-mom—” when suddenly her mom giggles leaving kai confused. 

“you dont know how much i've been waiting ever since you two were so little i knew you two would end up together!” her mom laughs, eyes crinkling in happiness which was surprising for kai that felt relief.

“so its okay?” she asks her. her mom gives her a comforting smile.

“i'm happy for you” her mom said calmly, and kai swears she's the best mother ever, returning a smile from hers.

the door opens and taehyun was there, her mom stood up from beside her and went to him as taehyun bows and she just patted his back leaving kai and taehyun alone in the room. the two of them made an eye contact, “you told them?” kai asks.

but taehyun just went to her to immediately hug her before pulling away and leans to give her heart melting kisses on her cheeks, forehead then finally on her lips “still in pain?” kai shakes her head.

“so you told mom and yeonjun”

“yeah i did.” kai pulls taehyun to lay his head on her lap, his eyes staring up at hers as she reaches his face with her fingers, booping his nose making taehyun smile at her and she blushes, heart suddenly tightening feeling full “you can tell me anything” 

taehyun of course, always knew what's going through her and always been there for her. his eyes although they're bright and smiley whenever his lips do, even if he always looks like that there's always a sincerity in him that always had made her felt safe and comforted. now that she realizes that, he was always that someone she would come to for anything.

although there was a big pain in her heart, she decides to smile “you're my hero taehyunnie”

and taehyun moves to reach her face and she closes her eyes and feel his breath, their lips touches each other giving each other that new communication they found, that no matter what they love each other.

taehyun pulls away, pinching her cheeks “i'll have to go home now. take care okay? i'll visit you tomorrow” she continues to smile even after taehyun left the room. she hugs her plushie in her chest tightly releasing a deep breath, closing her eyes finally taking a rest from that exhausting day.

it will take a week for her ankle to recover so she have to stay at home and dismiss her participation for the upcoming cheering for the basketball match, her mom will take care of the words to her coach and the school the next day, kai does not feel like doing anything about it, doesn't even know what to say to her members. taehyun and his mom visited her the next day.

“thank you so much, i promise i'll repay you” kai and taehyun are both watching on the TV, both of their moms are talking on the living room, kai turns to taehyun to feed him pancake as he opens his mouth chewing it then smiling at her.

“its alright, its a good thing you guys came to me and i'm glad to help her for today too.” taehyun's mom is a nurse while her husband is an overseas worker and both of their moms are close ever since kai and taehyun are bestfriends, they all got used to the closeness between their family's have.

taehyun's mom is the same as taehyun, smart and strict but she got close with their mom who's an office worker, loud and drinker they get along well ever since taking care of the two of them. 

taehyun leans close to hear and whispers “i told your mom not to tell about us to her yet”

“why?” kai asks.

“i'll do after the match.” kai nods, she knows how strict her is with stuffs that taehyun do. taehyun must have noticed her silence and went to poke her side, pulling her back to reality.

“hey taehyun should we go now?” taehyun stood up from the chair and looks at kai, imitating to hold a phone and type with his hands, telling kai that they'll talk through text and kai nods. taehyun went out with kai's mom to go to school while taehyun's mom will stay with her to take care of her.

the car ride with kai's mom is fine with taehyun, her mom is very friendly with him anyways she was even so happy when he told her about their relationship “so, how did you realize you love kai?” taehyun look at kai's mom from the backseat, she's driving and busy looking at the road while a jazz music plays on the radio, “was it ever since you two were kids?”

“yes, actually i never really realized until we were in middle school.” he confesses and he saw her smile through the rear mirror.

“ah that's good, you know im very thankful how kind you are with her.” she goes on “an athlete smart and caring kid to my messy, clumsy and sleepy child.” she laughs. 

taehyun felt shy being complimented by kai's mother, he couldn't believe he'd hear things like this. he's accepted and welcomed to kai's family, the girl he really loves also he was described as if he is somewhat a perfect man for kai and he felt like he achieved something.

“one day if you two get married i will literally cry” she adds and taehyun laughs, red on his cheeks at the mention of marriage, even if that saying is an exaggerated and kind of cheesy specially that they're just together not even a week passed yet he's already whipped.

he promised to himself though and he made it this far, nothing could stop him anymore._ oh how he couldn't wait._

  
**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**   
_taehyunnie goodluck at match, be careful! :D_

_dont worry about me and focus on getting well and eat food okay?_

**my penguin girlfriend🐧**:  
_yes (ㄷ 'ㅅ' ㄷ)_  
_your moms soup taste very great!_  
_shoot some scores today! :D_  
_sorry cannot cheer for you much :<_  
_i love you! ❤❤❤❤❤❤_

_i love you too ❤_   
_also if my mom started asking about me tell me okay?_

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**   
_so far she asks what are your new hobbies and if you're seeing anyone or making new friends... i dont know what to answer._

_tell her to just ask me later_

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**   
_:< i wanna spill teas_

_shush.. talk to you later we're here_

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**   
_okay!! here's a selfie!! :D_

_you're so beautiful_

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**   
_HDKSJFFKD send one back_

_later_

taehyun felt heaviness on his chest, he remembers his mom saying something before _“you know if you didn't met her, you're probably more happy than you are right now”_

and that's why taehyun always leaves home and see's kai instead because she always asks him stuff he dont know answers to. all he know is just kai is the right choice of everything no matter what after all he loves her over and over again, and he couldn't help it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to add 5 more chapters to flex more taehyun boyfriend material agenda


	16. Chapter 16

taehyun entered the school's court. it's the third day of practice and 2 days left before the actual match. he sees his teammates warming up, busy stretching and flexing around meanwhile on another side end of the court are the cheerleaders that are still few and waiting for others. taehyun's mind immediately jumps into the thought of kai, remembering how she looked so uncomfortable and sad yesterday. there was something that happened yesterday that taehyun noticed.

his thoughts fade as he heard his name being called. he turns around and beomgyu appears to be standing, crossed arms and looking annoying as usual. like a mushroom that appears anywhere taehyun is, although he knows beomgyu just shares the same classes & clubs he and kai do “how's huening?” he asks taking taehyun aback.

“why are you asking?” there's no reason for him to be curious about her condition and besides taehyun wouldn't let him speak anything about her again.

“concerned,” beomgyu answers, looking down as if he was embarrassed to have said that too and taehyun expects him to laugh and say its a joke but he didn't.

“she's fine,” he answers, dismissing the judgment in his head and walking pass by him to the other teams to join the warm-up and beomgyu following behind, starting to do warm-ups too.

the coach arrived minutes later ordering the basketball players to do runs around the gym and the players immediately launching themselves as they start to run. taehyun was catching from the back of the members finishing their first lap as they ran passed by the cheerleaders, taehyun noticed the leader mayen's eyes following him and he looks back meeting her eyes which took her surprise, blushing at him before the other cheerleaders started giggling but taehyun pays them no mind, he never did. not to anyone who always says bad things to kai.

you see, it started out middle school when they were 11 years old, 2 years passed after taehyun and kai first met. taehyun is okay at school, he got friends there but everyone has friends that they prefer more to be than with him. taehyun considers himself as the 'casual friend' of everybody, though on some says he is 'popular' but even though everyone knows his name, no one really knows who he is.

until kai came to his life of course, who was so shy at the new environment being a new transferee of the school, clinging on to his shirt and not even letting him go to the bathroom to stay with her in the classroom. when she introduced herself to the class everyone judged already that she's too girly or being fake just to get attention and since then taehyun has, even more, lost his hope for the people around him.

how could they judge kai when they dont even know her? and taehyun know who she really is and he swore to always protect her. though kai never really show it too, sometimes taehyun noticed all the crumpled papers kai throws on the garbage or when her new magic pencils became broken despite just being bought yesterday, there's always something going on.

“hey kai? did someone broke your pen?” he asked one day while it was just the two of them, kai who seems to be sleepy and yawning innocently looked at him.

“someone who broke my pen? no.” but she answered too quickly as if she was so sure about it.

“tell me if someone is bothering you okay?”

“of course!” she smiles and taehyun smile back although there's one question on his mind.

a year passed after that and the crumpled papers and broken pens have stopped. kai stopped buying magic pens and she started carrying her sling bag around even during break times and taehyun started getting frustrated about it because sometimes kai dont necessarily have to do that.

“why do you have to carry them when you can put them on the locker?”

“oh! i didn't think of that”

“silly, why does it have to stay with you anywhere you go anyways?” taehyun knows something is going on and definitely someone is messing up her stuff.

but she only smiles, “nothing!”

it was until when kai wanted to start joining the cheerleading team “but i want to support you there and i'd like cheerleading” and she was so cute, bouncing on her seat imitating cheerleading steps with such determination in her eyes and the cuteness of it just melts taehyun's guard down enthusiastically nodding his head eagerly at her decision.

but it was also the time where he's separated from her (on music club they seat beside each other and play instrument together and it's like they're on their own world) but she's a cheerleader and he's a basketball player, focusing on different things.

**my penguin bestfriend🐧:**  
taehyunnie!!

wait for me at the bus stop okay!

i have a meeting with other members 😊

okay, be careful. message me.

**my penguin bestfriend🐧:**  
why do you reply so formal ☹️

okay ~

be careful ningning you clumsy penguin,

message me later~~~~~~

**my penguin bestfriend🐧:**  
KANG TAEHYUN?!?!?!!

you asked for it.

**my penguin bestfriend🐧:**  
taking it back! i love u for who u are

wtf 🤮  
i love you more.

**my penguin bestfriend🐧:**  
screenshotted!!!!!!!!!

blockedt

**my penguin bestfriend🐧**:  
prinTINGG

i will block u in my life

**my penguin bestfriend🐧:**  
that's too harsh!!!

im kidding i love you

**my penguin best friend🐧:**  
HEHE 😍

go away u have a meeting  
  


then she stopped replying after that message and taehyun lets her although he wished for i love you back, clueless and foolishly in love he just indeed walked alone even though it was supposed to be them together on their way to wait for the bus stop but he stopped on his tracks when he sees a familiar girl in front of her, waving at him.

“hey taehyun!” it was one of the cheer members, probably named mayeon or something. taehyun really dont pay attention to anyone else's name.

“uh hi?” he greets, the girl giggled at him and he suddenly felt awkward. “do you need something?”

“i just want to ask..” she stepped a bit closer “are you and kai together?”

taehyun felt his face redden, did everyone thought they're a couple? do they look like a couple? it races the beat of his chest, gulping and looking away “we're just... best friends”

“oh, i see” the girl smiles widely “my name is mayen by the way, can i have your number?”

taehyun scratches the back of his head “um.. im sorry but i dont really...”

“i mean you can be friends with a girl right? i can also be your friend.” but it suddenly felt suffocating, taehyun felt it on the tone of her voice that there is more she intends.

“shouldn't you be at the meeting right now? kai told me the cheer members have meeting” taehyun noticed the stillness the girl suddenly expressed.

she smiles still but it felt different “okay, see you!”  
  


**my penguin best friend🐧:**  
can you come here? im sorry.

where are you  
are you alright?

**my penguin bestfriend🐧:**  
i just tripped on the stairs... bruised myself haha

taehyun immediately runs back to school and went to see kai. he saw her at the bottom at the stairs “kai?”

kai looks up, teary eyes and quickly wiping her tears away and smiling as if nothing happened “hey” she chuckles.

taehyun see's her knee's being bruised terribly and even though kai is clumsy, he knew it wouldn't be this bad but he didn't said anything and immediately went to her to touch her face and see's the real pain in her eyes and hugs her.

she quickly hugs back and started sobbing hardly on his shoulder, thankfully most students have left the building already it was just the two of them that could her crying. he pats her back “im here now,” he said.

kai pulls back and taehyun took out a napkin from his pocket, wiping kai's tears before smiling comfortingly at her “want me to carry you?” he asked.

“but am i not heavy?” he chuckles, arranging her messy hair and turning back so that she could piggyback ride.

“dont you trust me?”

“i do” taehyun carries her and make their way to the bus station.

“hey kai? do you and the other cheer members get along?” he asks.

kai just answers a hum and it felt heavy more than she is, taehyun wants to know what happened but he dont knows if she will answer him truthfully.

“thank you for making me feel safe” she hugs tighter and taehyun just decides that he will wait for her to tell him.

“i'll always be here for you” there's no other place he wants to be with anyways.

since then, the two of them became sensitive to others. kai is friendly and will smile and greet whoever approaches her but she never really hangs out with any other else besides taehyun.

“how would you get a boyfriend if you only stay with taehyun?”

“you dont understand yeonjun!”

“yeah yeonjun”

“taehyun why are you here at home—”

meanwhile taehyun, who is 'popular' he dont know when he became that or if he's even that but its probably because of singing contests and basketball but even so, he knows those students around him, who smiles at him, jokes at him or even those who chase for his attention probably just wants something from him or worse have ill intention and he’s fine being the 'casual friend' or the 'popular taehyun' he's content with kai.

“why are you friends with huening? do you like her?” asked beomgyu one day, they were walking on their way to the court to practice even after they just finished practicing on the music club. beomgyu is friendly and always talks to him at random times but they're not particularly friends, in fact, they are the opposite. beomgyu is known by everyone unlike him.

“yeah i do” he answers truthfully. “why are you asking?”

“nothing, i just thought you two are funny”

“huh?”

“she looks super tall and you look super small next to her and you like her?”

“what's your issue with that?”

“woah dont look at me like that. it's just i think you look less cool when you are with her.”

taehyun stopped walking and glares at beomgyu “i dont care how i look with her, she's my real friend.” turning around and walking back away instead.

he heard beomgyu said something though “the world is not just about the two of you” but he ignores him. since then, beomgyu continuously annoys kai too. talking about her height and about the two of them.

taehyun wonders, why does beomgyu want to be in everyone's business?   
  
  


the warm-ups finished and the basketball team started going on their positions passing the ball to each other dribbling and blocking the other. taehyun focused on the present, that he has a goal right at the moment and that nothing should interfere his way through as he shoots the ball accurately to the basket, scoring 3 points for his team.

they took a break and he's out of breath. he sat down on the ground and drinks his water, opening his phone to see new messages from kai.

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**  
hey, hows practice!!  
also!!!  
what is your favorite food?☺️

you know i dont specifically

have a favorite food.  
the practice is alright.

they asked how you are.

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**  
really? that's nice.  
but you do love sweets right? ☺️

any strawberry flavored

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**  
alright!!!!

are you trying to cook me something?

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**  
what? HAHAHA no of course not!!!!!!😃😃😃😃

sure...... remember to taste

beforeyou add sugar, it might be salt.

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**  
i know their differences now 😖  
sugar is glittery and salt is sparkly ... right?

seems like i'll have to pray...

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**  
mean😭

how was that mean?!  
also, how are you?

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**  
i miss you so much 😔 want to see you

dont say things like that

i might escape practice to go home to you

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**  
i missssss my taehyunieee  
i wan to hug and kiss 😔😔😔😔😔😔😔

u're tempting me

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**  
haha you weak 😘

fyi u couldn't even respond

properly when i kiss you.

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**  
jfksnfne WHAT

dont worry you are cute

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**  
KANG TAEHYUN

KAI KANG

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**  
heart monitor beeping: √\——

cute

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**  
hehe ikr ☺️

okay break time over i got to go

**my penguin girlfriend🐧:**

good luck baby 😘

thank you, rest well baby 😚❤️

after like hours the practice is finally over, taehyun even felt like sleeping on the floor as he pants exhaustedly. their coach smiling at them “you guys got one more day practice before the match. just take some rest tomorrow” taehyun smiles, finally having a free day tomorrow. he knows he'll spend it with kai, maybe just cuddle all day and watch movies that will energize him.

after taking a shower, taehyun went to his locker (at the gym lockers of course) and it was only a few of the players are in there. he took his bag and closed the locker and saw beomgyu approaching him “hey can we talk?” he sighs and nods his head as they both walk out together  
heading to the school's gate.

“so what do you want to talk about?”

“kai”

“what about her?”

“does she hates me?” beomgyu asks and taehyun blinks his eyes as he grips on the strap of his bag, the sky gray and the sun has already set.

kai does always mention whenever beomgyu jokes and teases about her height, whining in complaints that beomgyu calls her a 'boy' because she is tall like one and that height topic has made her feel insecure too. taehyun finds beomgyu annoying and kai probably do too. “i dont think she does” he answers.

beomgyu sigh and it's like he's hopeless “i just realized how bad i am for always teasing her about it”

“you just realized?” taehyun stopped making beomgyu turn around and he steps close, gripping beomgyu's collar with his hand “your constant jokes and tease made her insecure of herself.” he grits.

beomgyu didn't resist his action instead he looks down and on himself “i-i feel bad taehyun.”

taehyun lets him go “what's your business with us anyway? I even told you to stop before and yet you still did it and you went too far when you started calling her names.”

taehyun scoffs “i thought you were friendly, beomgyu.”

beomgyu stares back at taehyun, chest up and down as he inhales and exhales “i w-was just trying to be friends with you two but because of you it's difficult to get close to her, she only sees you too and—”

“she only sees me?” taehyun asked. “she was in love with soobin and soobin became friends with her just fine and he didn't even bully her.”

“i like her okay?! and i dont know how to approach her. i was mad at you because she can easily be friends with you meanwhile i dont know how to get her attention and it was only then when i called her names”

taehyun's eyebrows furrowed “you like her?”

“yeah... wait why are you laughing?”

“you're bad at flirting then.”

“fuck off im sensitive”

“well, just apologize to her she would very much like that” taehyun pats beeomgyu's back.

“i will can you send me her address? also, she liked soobin?! isn't he gay?”

“im not telling you, earn your forgiveness.” taehyun teased— he's been dealing about beomgyu's shit for a while so it is a payback “also yeah- how did you found out about soobin?”

“i heard the cheerleaders gossiping about it.”

“what's up with them?”

“i dont know also... right, i heard mayen and her friends talk about kai”

“mayen?” taehyun felt the atmosphere suddenly getting colder. the name of the girl suddenly turning dark in a color.

“yeah,” beomgyu continues “they were planning on executing kai on the cheering squad.”

“planning— what do you mean?”

beomgyu scratches the back of his head “look taehyun, i know i've hurt kai in a way but after what i found out i start to realize how jerk i am. i think the other cheering members are bullying kai worse.”

both of them reached the school gate “message me, see you”

taehyun felt the familiar suffocation he felt before.


	17. Chapter 17

there's a saying that you'll know when food is cooked is when its _golden brown_. kai listened to her mother everytime she talks about it, her mother is a head chef on a restaurant after all and her older brother yeonjun is a great cook too. 

but just like how kai's mind is always up above the clouds, the only food tip she actually remember was that and now the egg she was supposed to make scramble is golden brown and base on google from her phone that she panic-ly searched is that eggs are not supposed to be overcooked til its golden brown.

quickly kai turns off the stove and disappointedly looks at her supposed lunch thats on a pan. egg looking burnt like her dreams to be a great cook like like her mom.

“hey, is anything doing good?” kai pushes the overcooked scrambled egg on to the bin and showing a fake smile to mrs.kang— taehyun's mom.

“oh! nothing is going wrong mrs.kang!” mrs.kang just nods and goes back again to the living room. great, not only kai is failing herself but embarrassing herself to her boyfriend's mother too.

mrs.kang is staying until at least yeonjun gets home. she offered to stay with kai and help her with her ankle injury stuff since she's a nurse and its her day off today too but yet kai still feel bad of bothering her even if she tells its fine.

taehyun is just like her mom, she's responsible and caring but is also intimidating. even if kai has grew up knowing her, she never really feels close enough like taehyun is with her own family. theres only formalities and greetings and thats only that.

but even so, kai really likes taehyun's mom. taehyun said that his mom is just really strict and not smiley because his dad is away working overseas, taehyun looks like his dad though so it makes his mom happy and thus, his mom is only really cheerful around him. kai also remembers seeing taehyun's dad who is very sweet and loud compared to the two.

but thinking about it, kai imagines taehyun who's a single child being babied by his parents. his dad who works hard for him and his mom really cheerful because taehyun's existence is making her happy.

kai blushes to herself, she wish she's close with taehyun's family too... maybe talk about how adorable taehyun is and who inherited those damn dimples? and taehyun's sparkly eyes and— _is that another burning smell?_

taehyun's mom rushed in the kitchen and kai knew its too late.

“what's burning?!” 

“t-the strawberry cupcake—”

“quick turn the oven off!” taehyun's mom opened the window or vent if that works, so the smoke could come out and kai quickly turns off the oven and opened it, revealing the sad truth of reality.

“you were baking?” taehyun's mom asks.

kai looks at her own failures, yet again. she even burnt herself with the eggs what makes her think her cupcake will be different? 

kai pouts “i tried.”

mrs.kang sighs before looking over at the clock “its 4pm, i think the bakery is still open. i should go and buy you some.”

“oh no mrs.kang no need to! i-i was planning of making taehyun some cupcakes actually..”

“taehyun? he likes cupcakes?” mrs.kang asks.

kai nods her head “he likes strawberry flavored desserts”

mrs.kang hums “i didn't know that... but anyways did you burnt your cupcakes because of your ankle?”

kai fakely laughs, ooops “oh yeah! because of my ankles they kinda hurts.. ouch” there is no way she's embarrassing herself specially in front of her boyfriends mom.

“alright, leave the cooking. let's just relax at the living room okay?” kai nods, even though she dont feel any ache on her ankle anymore she pretends she cannot even lift her feet. mrs.kang grabs her shoulder, gentle and carefully guiding her to the living room.

kai feels bad that she got to make mrs.kang worry about her again but hey gotta keep her dignity together.

“by the way thank you for being thoughtful about taehyun with the cupcakes.” mrs.kang let kai sit down on the sofa before sitting on the other end side of it.

kai laughs fakely again “oh haha its nothing! my cupcakes didn't make it though so—”

“taehyun, even if he exceeds and perfect all of things. i dont think he'll be good at cooking tasks” mrs.kang blurted. probably too ordinary for her to suddenly talk about taehyun's abilities (which kai is aware of) mrs.kang is a mother after all.

“and thats why i think he should end up with a girl who's great at it.” and stabbed pierced right through kai's mind and chest— is mrs.kang? does she even know that they're dating already?

“oh haha.. yeah, taehyun should e-end up with a girl who can take care of him” hands are shaking. kai feels like her body is on a water. mrs.kang words are simple and not even directed at her yet, she feels very attacked.

kai looks at mrs.kang who's already back on focusing on the cooking show, taehyun told her that he didn't want his mother yet to know that they're together and why could that be?

“say kai huening,” mrs.kang speaks eyes back to kai with her stern gaze that weakens kai's power and confidence “what have you ever done for my son to have his full attention on you?”

_what?_

“w-what?” 

“taehyun he.. always talks about you. he never even tells about his day at schools but its all with you and his room walls are bare, he dont even talk about himself or what he likes and the only thing i know about him is that he's always with you.”

kai feels suffocated— mrs.kang is asking her, what she have done for taehyun. things became dizzy again, this feels like how it feels on the cheerleading practice and kai bits her lip, she wakes up to realize that mrs.kang stopped looking at her but back on television again.

kai cannot bring herself to answer.

“and when i see him at home. i wonder if he's really happy with you.”

_im home soon._

**my penguin girlfriend 🐧:**   
_okk_

_i'll head there after i change back at house okay_

kai stopped replying to his messages and taehyun instantly sulks but understand maybe kai is busy, since she just got in an accident. taehyun opened his house door and was greeted by his mom who's on her laptop in the living room.

his mom looks up and smiles when she see's him “sweetie how was practice?”

“fine” he says before heading straight to his room, delving onto the showers and quickly change (yes he's doing this fast he miss kai already) before leaving his room and see's his mom again on the same spot.

“im going to kai's” he says, tying his shoes.

“hey sweetie?” taehyun looks back, his mom is standing behind him. “tell your mom everything okay?”

taehyun hums “yes.” but he did not say anything after that at all.

he just leave the house, its time to see kai finally after a long day. he shouldn't be thinking about other things or stuff at home. his mom is like this as usual, just really strict and overprotective of him and if taehyun tells her that he is finally dating kai, stuff will get messy again like before when he told her he actually have a feelings for kai when he was in middle school.

his mom is caring and he loves her the most too but taehyun is old enough on his own to know what decisions and choices he's making for himself, specially things that are personal for him. if only his dad is back in here, maybe things will be easier.

taehyun knocks on the huening's door and as soon as the door opens, he almost jumps— but realizing thats its actually yeonjun with a spoon on his mouth, unfathomably speaking “gwet winsud_ (get inside)_”

taehyun furrows his eyebrows but gets in anyway “what are you even eating— actually dont answer.” yeonjun just made a face on him that clearly expresses 'get lost' its not that serious actually.

yeonjun pushes taehyun to the kitchen and surprisingly, taehyun see's soobin and kai— they're designing cupcakes yes but that's not what taehyun see's..he see's soobin being really close to hueningkai and his hand touching hers, guiding it with the icing bag—

“kai this is how you do— t-taehyun!”

“icing on cupcakes are SHIT”

yeonjun took out the spoon from his mouth, looking at the spilled icing on the floor “geez taehyun relax, soobin's hella gay for me. he's just teaching kai”

“also aw my hand” soobin pouts (even though his hand got barely hit when taehyun yeeted the icing bag they're holding.

kai only laughs on the side actually enjoying how taehyun is cute when he's mad and then frozes “w-wait taehyunnie... you dont like icing on cupcakes?”

  
taehyun blushes— he actually likes icing on cupcakes but he just really blacked out when he saw how close soobin and kai are.... he looked at the table and saw every cupcakes have icing on them... did kai made these?

“did you made these?” he asks.

kai's cheeks turned red and nods her head “i made them for you... strawberry cupcakes.”

taehyun's eyes sparkles, immediately went to hold kai's hand and stare up at her eyes “do you know how much i love you?”

kai speechless “w-wa—”

and taehyun just hugs her in his embrace, both of his arms holding her in a warm hug. all of his worries, frustrations and exhaustion fades away as he comes back home to her “thank you, they're sweet”

kai giggles “taehyunnie you hadn't tasted them yet” but she's melting inside _(like her first attempt failed cupcakes)_

soobin and yeonjun on the side, judging the both of them “dont forget to clean the icing on the floor.”


	18. Chapter 18

kai stares at the toothbrushes in their bathroom. there's dark blue one that yeonjun uses, red for their mom and two toothbrushes that have heart-shaped magnet to connect from each other, the pink one being taehyun's and green for hers.

_she blushes_, she never really noticed this before. she picks up the pink one and mindlessly hold it as she look up at the mirror in front of her, reflecting on herself “was i really that dense?” she asks herself.

she shakes her head and goes to brush her teeth. soobin and taehyun are staying until their mom arrives. deciding its a good time toey play games and watch some movies.

  
_(“soobin is it really okay? i'll drive you home later okay?”_

_“yes yeonjun... it seems like you dont want me to leave either with the way you are holding me.”_

_“what, no im not” says yeonjun who's literally caging soobin in his arms._

  
_and then there's taehyun._

  
_“taehyun will your mom be okay for you to spend night here?”_

_“i brought my pajama and toothbrush already”_

_yeonjun scoffs “damn you guys dont act like you dont see each other literally everyday”_

_kai glares at her brother “i will tell soobin to stop coming then”_

_“no!— and who are you to say that?!”)_

  
**chaos**. literally, chaos. 

  
kai was supposed to just marathon and play games with taehyun alone. dont they know how much a day without him feels? but then soobin also helped her with the cupcakes so.

after mrs.kang left, soobin and yeonjun arrived home and kai has to ask soobin for help. yeonjun was quite upset that kai didnt ask him but that's because yeonjun is clumsy as hell like her and that just runs in the family. 

kai wants the cupcake to be perfect. after all, mrs.kang said that taehyun will need a girl that can cook. and _HA_ kai's mom is a chef so she can learn to be the bestest and therefore—

“_kai_?” kai froze for a minute before looking up and saw yeonjun with his eyebrows furrowed, confuse and looking at her as if he's disgusted

“why are you using taehyun's toothbrush?”

“mwa—” _(what)_ kai looks at the toothbrush she's using and its light pink— taehyun's. immediately she blushes.

“that's unhygienic,” kai looks at her brother for a minute and then proceeds to brush her teeth using it.

“i will tell your boyfriend—” kai held her brothers wrists stopping him.

“don' twell! it owkay! we thogetwer anyway!” _(dont tell we're together anyway)_

“nah i bet he will break up with your disgusting ass. _TAEHYUN_ ! KAI IS USING YOUR TOOTHBRUSH!” kai immediately ran to rinse her mouth and clean the toothbrush but its too late because soobin and taehyun came in the bathroom.

taehyun tsked, crossed arms “i cant believe you kai.” taehyun said dramatically shaking his head looking down “i guess we have to break up”

“b-but i just accidentally used so! because we have a couple toothbrush i mistook yours!” kai cries meanwhile yeonjun, who loves chaos just laughs.

“woah you guys already use couple toothbrushes?” soobin asks while kai is literally begging for taehyun's forgiveness who's ignoring her.

“yeah we bought that when we're still bestfriends though.” taehyun answers to soobin _(lowkey bragging, this is her girlfriend's ex crush so...)_

“ooh... damn, you two were dense as hell” soobin speaks and yeonjun nods, agreeing.

“just her not me” taehyun admits before looking at kai and grins playfully.

“well come to think of it we dont have anything couple-match, yeonjun” the three looks at yeonjun, who was laughing a little while ago. giving him a look of disappointment

“what?” yeonjun tries to defend “what do you mean no? i wear your hoodie”

soobin scoffs, probably remembering something with yeonjun “that doesnt count you wore my shirt after you got coffee stains on yours and you made me shirtless on the way home”

“im the only witness though?” yeonjun winks.

the other couple literally moved on from the toothbrush incident and looks at the two “eww can we go back i dont wanna see this cheesiness in here”

“you guys were far worse than us earlier!”

so the four goes back to the living room, past 9pm they played games exchanging from yeonjun and soobin to soobin and kai whilst taehyun watch them and eats the cupcakes all by himself which he voluntarily did possessively even though soobin helped his girlfriend.

kai's mom arrived home and see's them, literally on the floor screaming and forgetting their loving relationships “i cannot believe you literally threw the mushroom on me, we're breaking up soobin”

“you're just weak” soobin retorts, making taehyun and kai go 'oooohhh burn' as the both of them tirely watch the older couple play.

“ha? really lets see” yeonjun scoots closer from the floor, somehow making it possible to still play and drape his arm over soobin who's eyes only focuses on the screen. yeonjun leans his head close to soobin, kissing his neck making soobin tickly and giggling.

“yeonjun—”

“_HA!_ finally im ahead of you!”

“you motherfucker” the screen shows yeonjun as the winner. yeonjun stood up from the floor and started b-boying, soobin sighs in defeat “i cannot believe this betrayal.”

“you dated him, you should see this coming.” taehyun says but soobin just smiles.

“that's why i love him though.”

“ooh” kai reacts. she looks at soobin and her brother, how did the two of them fell in love anyway? 

yeonjun even if he's loud, he's secretive of his lovelife. literally hides who was his internet boyfriend (or the ones he hoe-ing around that he met on the internet) for the whole two years.

and then, kai had a crush on soobin too. that sweet, student president of their school but is introverted and busies himself over books and phone.

soobin smiles at her brother's quirkyness and dorkiness a trait of his that irritates kai at times. soobin said its the reason why he loves her brother.

come to think of it, what's the reason kai fell in love with taehyun though?

she knows she admitted her feelings for taehyun with fear of being without him and literally taehyun being always there for her and making her feel so many things and why did taehyun fall in love with her too?

kai remembers what mrs.kang told her.

  
_“but when he's home he dont seem to be happy at all.”_

“you two are perfect together,” said taehyun teasing the two.

yeonjun laughs “of course we are!”  
  
“well you and kai were basically soulmates right?” said soobin.

“yes we are,” taehyun replied with a smile and it flutters kai's heart. of course, they are and whatever she was thinking about earlier. maybe questions have answered already.

“oh right summer break is coming, the four of us should do something fun!”

  
the long playful night has finished and yeonjun finally drive soobin home. kai offers to send taehyun too who insists on the offer but kai is too persistent “what if someone kidnaps you!”

“kai that's not gonna happen we have a tight security in this neighborhood—”

“i dont want taehyunnie to get lost!”

“kai i live across... fine, just stop using that puppy eyes—”

taehyun waits for kai to close the door behind her before walking on his way home. the street outside is still like the usual peaceful and dark with only lamp post and moon to bright it around.

its kind of windy too but its only the sign that the summer is coming soon. more of reason for kai to cherish little moments, so she went and held taehyun's hand stopping him.

taehyun turns to her with a confuse look “is something wrong?”

“dont walk too fast” at a first second kai thought he saw taehyun instantly going red— but maybe its just her when taehyun suddenly coughs and looks away.

“o-okay” taehyun answers “does your feet still hurts?”

“n-not that much” she replied.

this seems weird. taehyun's house is probably a hundred steps away and kai's making sure to inhale and exhale before making another tiny step. taehyun noticed too.  
  
taehyun squeezed her hand as to comfort her “do you want to tell me something?”

kai stopped walking. she looks at taehyun. there is just something being with him. right, the two of them probably have memorized each other and know each other too well they can perfect a quiz of each other.

but at the same time, there were lots of moments that kai dont understand taehyun. why did taehyun choose her over anyone else to be friends with or why did he like her, what does he even like about her?

what if these feelings are just feelings of familiarity?

she let go of his hand, eyes blinking.

“are you really... happy?”

but then, even if kai wants answers. she's mostly worried that she's not doing enough to be there for him too.

taehyun smiles, for a moment he looks hesitant. he looks at her face, that adorable look of her. the way she's wearing taehyun's shirt too, her moles and the way she made cupcakes for him.

he fills the gap between them and hugs her warmly _“with you”_

kai bits her lip, closing her eyes hugging him back.

taehyun closes his eyes in comfort too, “lets go on a date tomorrow?”

“tomorrow? i have to go to school to pass papers though, you know summer break is after your match— dont you have practice?” kai pulls away from taehyun.

its true that the both of them are supposed to be busy this week. after prom, there's sports and school works to pass and then summer break— thankfully from the accident kai can focus on school works and finishing tomorrow.

“im finishing mine tomorrow as well and we're off from practice for a rest before match.” kai awes taehyun, he's always doing his best and can do both school works and his basketball practice. he's literally perfect.

“o-okay, shall we meet at 3?”

taehyun smiles and there it goes again making kai's heart beat rapidly “3 it is then.”

kai smiles and got surprised when taehyun tip-toed to kiss her forehead making her giggle instantly “go home now” he says.

she smiles “okay taehyunnie, see you tomorrow!”

maybe its the kiss or the fact that it seems like taehyun could understand her actions that it became the only thing that goes through her head making her sleep early that night for the first time.

nothing more important than understanding her own heart that its also being in love when you're looking for more answers about love.

she promise to make taehyun happy back and nothing else matter than that.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of flashbacks incoming 🙈

kai dont feel like anything today. she's meeting the cheerleading team, they messaged her earlier knowing that kai will come to pass her last school works. they'll probably will kick her out in the team and yeah maybe kai actually feels scared— terrible even.

“so, the student council's office will end at 12?” yeonjun is driving kai to school, well its actually to meet his boyfriend too. he says as he drives “i'm meeting soobin's parents today”

kai looks up from her phone and stares at yeonjun who's focused on the road “are you feeling nervous?”

“nah, they'll like me.”

“confident as usual.”

“well actually, soobin told me that after he came out to his parents they were so proud of him and even want to thank who helped him which i did.”

“you helped soobin came out?”

yeonjun laughs “of course not, he's the one who bravely did it himself. i just supported him.”

“you were implying his parents would like you because you helped him though.”

“more of like they'll like me because i'm the one who made soobin gay”

“hmmm,” kai looks at the road ahead of them, the sky gray “soobin became so brave.”

“isnt he amazing? we met through an online lgbt+ support group”

“support group?”

“yep, you know i used to get bullied from highschool and decide to join this group and now im one of the admins and then i read soobin's story and then i got curious and try to help him and then, love happens”

“wait— you got bullied from highschool?”

yeonjun nods his head, he seems to be serious about it and kai couldn't believe her older brother got bullied in highschool. he always show off like he's doing just fine and always seem to be so strong.

kai feels bad that she did not even know things like that happened to her brother, shelooks down to her hands. “dont worry, those things were over now.”

“does mom know?”

“no.”

“what did you do to them then?”

“beat their asses of course,” he smirks “besides if they have problems with me being myself then its their problem, they deal with it.”

“you're so cool yeonjun”

“i know right?” and he's back from his old self again. “remember when we were at the orphanage and we protect each other from scary looking strangers?”

kai smiles “we always say that we wont go unless they take the both of us”

yeonjun grins “that's right. no one should be able to mess with us”

kai looks at her phone again. its been 2 years since this terrible feeling she's having is still going, whenever she's with the cheerleading team its just goes on and on.

“yeonjun?”

“yeah?”

“how do you confront them?” yeonjun reach to place his hand on top of kai's, its warm and comforting. he parks the car safely.

_“with your hundred percent self and knowing you know yourself better than them.”_

kai have a hard time sleeping at night, replaying things that happens to her before and even what happenend recently. those memories are back then when she first came to korea as an orphan kid. she went through several homes at age of 6 and was always send back because she's clumsy and super nuisance as they say.

she met yeonjun who was 9 years old and was an orphan too. he also went through several homes and was given back to orphanage for the same reason. when they met both of them promise to take care of each other.

and then their mom came, a single woman who wants two kids, adopted them and they couldn't even be more thankful for that. lucky that a kind woman accepts them both with care and love.

when kai met taehyun at age of 10, its the first time she made a friend. a friend who's so adorable, with big sparkly eyes that always looks up at her. taehyun has always been a kid that can do anything and that amazes kai, believing she can also do it too.

but after they grew up things got worse with school. there are more people than her family member even added taehyun.

at first it was alright, until it gets worse and worse. from being called names to her notes scribbled, broken pens and everything.

kai cannot understand a lot of it but she tolerated that.

until that time after she joined the cheerleading team.

the staires, where the leader said that there would be cheer meeting and asked for kai to wait on the stairs in the third floor.

_that terrible feeling started._

there were no other members but all mayen's friends that appeared in front of her.

_“why do you always keep taehyun by yourself? you use him all the time”_

_“you act like he's your boyfriend and you're so possessive!”_

kai could not even answer them, she was on the 10th step and they're in front of her. their voice came too strong that she feels helpless.

_“this is why no one likes you huening. you are a selfish—”_

and kai fell down the staires.

_“oh my god? seriously? stop acting like you are important, huening.”_ and they left her behind on the ground and on her knees.

is this why nobody wants to be friends with her?

kai feels so heavy, she cant even reach for anyone else but taehyun for help— is she using him like what they said?

but then she remembers, when taehyun went to her and immediately hug her. maybe thats why she tries to never fall in love with him because she does not deserve him.

  
kai opens the door in the court. all the cheerleaders were there, some practicing and some taking a break. kai inhales and exhale.

“huening kai! how are you? does your feet still hurt?”

“l-lea! h-hello” kai was startled, she couldn't believe lea would be so worried for her. “i-its kind of fine now.”

“thank god it didn't got you fractured or something worse” says bahiyyih who brushes kai's hair, making kai feel comfortable and she feels like tearing up from their kindness but instead she smiles it off.

“thank you so much” she says.

lea went and held both of her hands smiling up at her “its fine huening. just stay becareful alright? and oh! we should make a groupchat with three of us! bahiyyih and i are planning to try restaurants and beach hopping in summer break you should come with us!”

the way the both of them smiles at her makes kai feel her heart so filled with happiness. lea and bahiyyih only joined this year and kai feels sad that she couldn't perform with them now but this still feels unreal, what if they know what the others think of her though?

“i-is it real?” she ask, lea and bahiyyih looks at her in confusion_ “i-is it really okay for me to come too?”_

“we would love you to!” 

kai thinks that it is not that everyone hates her or thinks her badly. its just that, she believes too easily on what anyone says but she can believe these two, who's lea and bahiyyih who smiles at her sweetly.

“i'd like to come” kai answers.

  
kai was told she's getting kicked out of the cheerleading team by their coach and she's not even surprised of it. the school dont want dangers to happen and specially that accident.

kai accepts it though and honestly she dont feel sad from it at all. aside from not being able to perform with lea and bahiyyih but the two said its alright and at least the three of them would hang out in summer vacation.

  
kai even feels happy that lea and bahiyyih considers her as friend, wait do they?

the thought immediately stops her from walking and was about to turn back at court when mayen (the cheer leader) appeared in front of her.

“huening” she calls. hands on her waist with a smirk on her face “you got kick out” she says.

“yes i saw it coming” kai answers. she breathes in heavily, she was not expecting to talk to mayen again. she even thinks maybe getting kick out of the cheerleading team would be better now that she wont face this girl again.

and mayen is staring her with daggers in her eyes “good, because we knew how terrible of a member you are and really? acting hurt so that taehyun could rescue you? sweetie you aren't in disney.”

kai clench her fist “and so what's your problem?” she looks through her eyes and tries to build up her chest “taehyun came to help me because i was hurt”

mayen laughs, an irritable laugh that gets in kai's nerves. “you are showing off to him as usual! you even said you can do the cheering not for that reason but yet you do!”

kai looks down, she remembers what her brother told her earlier. maybe mayen really hates her because she likes taehyun or really because kai is weak at cheerleading but whatever it is, she wont let her words hurt her anymore.

“im already kicked out,” kai answers. mayen stares at her unbelievably “and i dont have to prove anything to you anymor—”

“you really think you're the best because you got him but you are not” mayen cuts her off, kai almost feels like she's corner and the girl in front of her wont ever listen to her 

“and that's why no one wants to be friends with you—”

“mayen will you shut up?!” beomgyu appears behind mayen, surprising kai who didn't notice him. beomgyu looks upset and angry— this is the first time kai saw her like this.

mayen turns around to beomgyu, making kai feel relieved that she didn't attack her. mayen rolls her eyes at beomgyu “fuck off choi” 

“i'll tell the principal on you if you dont leave her alone”

mayen shuts up for second, giving kai a last glare “fine” then she leaves.

the heaviness has faded as soon she did. kai almost thought she's going to explode in tears and anger. its the first time that she confronts mayen but it looks like mayen will never stop, thankfully beomgyu came.

beomgyu pats her back “are you alright? i cant believe mayen really screamed at you like that”

“im alright”

“im sorry she's doing that to you,” beomgyu speaks. kai shakes her head at him “im sorry for always joking about your height too.”

“its alright, you were just telling the obvious.”

“still it was wrong of me to make fun of you” kai looks at beomgyu and yeah its true, beomgyu's jokes makes her felt uncomfortable about her height since then but she dont really hate beomgyu at all “and you dont deserve to be treated like that”

kai looks at beomgyu and smiles “thanks.”

beomgyu blushes suddenly, returning a shy smile back at her “h-huh? why are you thanking me”

“when you stopped her. it means a lot, im glad that you didn't mean to hurt me like her”

“w-well of course i— is there anything i can do for you?”

“huh? no im fine.”

“are you passing your school works? i should pass them for you besides you got ankle injury right?” beomgyu stares at her, its a stare that kai didn't knew beomgyu is capable at doing. he has always been just joking around.

and he had always approached her in a different way but this is the first time he's smiling at her kindly and even offering like a gentlemen. “you should go home early.. um are you free later?”

is beomgyu asking her out? kai was about to decline when a familiar voice speaks— 

_“she's not,” _

kai turns around. heart going back to screaming happiness as soon as she saw its taehyun, walking towards them “she's going on a date with me,”

taehyun went and held her hand, “we're passing our papers too so see you later choi” 

kai lets herself be carried by taehyun and giggles when they both started walking on their way to the halls.

“what are you laughing about?”

kai feels relieved “you're just adorable being jealous.”

“glad you think so”

kai held his hand tighter she wont even let it go.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20cm song playlist!!!
> 
> —20cm by txt  
—bestfriend by rex orange county  
—over and over again cover by taehyun ofc ❤️  
—koi wo shita no wa (i fell in love)  
—suis moi (follow me or turnaround)

“i'm taking you somewhere,” that's the only clue taehyun told kai on where they're going to date at. with a playful smile in his face that peaks her curousity but at the same time she just nods and let taehyun do his thing.

they wait outside the school bus stop after they both pass their school works. kai feels more in relieved now after the events earlier at the cheer team. she'll probably not tell taehyun about it, she never does anyway and besides this is their first date as lovers, let that be the highlight of the day.

as soon as the bus arrived, taehyun took her hand excitedly and they both sat at the very back together beside the window. right, being with taehyun just heals kai's heart she shouldn't worry about nothing else anymore.

taehyun took out his earpods and put the other on kai's ear, this is what they usually do when they're on a ride together. listening to music, holding each other hands and laying each other's head on the other. like its break after a long day from school.

“this is going to be our first date together,” kai said cheerfully “i never thought this day would come.”

“me too,” taehyun said back brushing his fingers to hers before looking at her again with that sparkly eyes of his that makes kai blush madly. taehyun is extra handsome today too okay? he looked like he really prepared an hour for this date.

his hair, his outfit and taehyun is a natural beauty but yet his honey and flawless skin is even more glowing today and here's kai wearing her usual mint green hoodie and jeans making her sigh, she should've prepared too.

taehyun looks at her fondly, leaning quite a bit before blinking his eyes realizing, “oh.”

“huh?”

“nothing,” taehyun pulls back away and his hand lefts hers making kai a bit sad. kai decides to hold taehyun's hand again and letting their music their connection through the whole ride.

the two go down to the city park. there's malls, amusement parks and stores where mostly people and tourist come around. after getting off the bus together kai instantly spots a music store and pointed there, dragging taehyun who's still a bit sleepy after dozing off in the bus.

the music store is like an old shop where different classic instruments are on sale, kai's eyes are bursting out hearts as she look at sets of flutes and guitar. taehyun just looks at the vinyls and records, skimming through different labels of artists.

“taehyunie look!” kai shows taehyun a flute made from wood with beautiful designs and sculptured perfectly “isn't beautiful?”

“do you want it?” taehyun asks.

kai shooks her head no, “i just think it looks pretty.”

taehyun scratches the back of his neck “o-oh um okay, tell me when you want something okay?” he said.

is he planning to buy her something? taehyun is acting rather more shy now compared from when they were still at school but anyways he looks cute. kai smiles, maybe taehyun is nervous about their first date too.

“do you like the record player?” kai asks taehyun, he's been staring off to this one record player that looks classy.

“yeah,” he said. kai looks at the price and saw a lot of zero's, a plan that she was thinking earlier sunk immediately.

“oh,” she laughs awkwardly “that's cool.” actually disappointed. she'd but taehyun that immediately only if she have the money.

“wanna listen to a song together?” taehyun nods and they both went to the aisle where you can listen to a music. taehyun chose a song for her and she does the same for him, putting headphones on each other and smiles.

as soon as the music that kai chooses for him plays, taehyun smiles with the upbeat tunes. it's originally a french song _(suis moi)_ that has a cheerful vibe on to it, a cute song that expresses kai the same. kai looks at him with a smile looking at his reaction. “do you like it?” she asks.

“its cute,” taehyun replied nodding his head.

“really? i like it,” she smiles “can you sing a part?”

_“why dont you sing out loud, the song you keep inside~”_ taehyun sings the part beautifully, making kai giggle at him, blushing rosy pink visible in her cheeks. in which taehyun reflects back, he always love seeing her like this too.

“do you like the one i picked too?” taehyun asks.

kai nods her head immediately, “i love it.” she coughs a bit before singing, _“you gonna wanna be my bestfriend, baby~”_

taehyun chuckles at her adoringly, totally whipped as always and kai continues to sing the song. some of the costumer looking at them but that's because these two are really cute.

the both of them listen to the song that the other played, they wonder if the both of them got the message but they know they do. after all this music is something both of them are very familiar to, like each other's warmth is each other's rhytmn and tune.

the both left the store without buying anything but kai continues to hum the song as they both sway their interlocked hands together. “wanna buy something to eat?” taehyun asks and kai nods.

they both took their foods and drinks on their way to the bridge on the park, kai finishing her churros fast while taehyun only took 3 bites and keeps sipping on his strawberry drink. even with their hands full, they cant even get away from each other. walking side by side at the park where mostly kids are playing and pets are running.

they both stop in the middle of the bridge and sat there, letting their legs free on the edge of it. after the both of them sat down, taehyun put aside his drink and took kai's hand to hold “miss holding your hand already,” he said.

kai blushes, “me too.”

its still early so they have to wait a bit for the sunset, people are walking behind them but they look at the water beneath them, reflecting two in lov birds in the bridge.

“tomorrow is your match,” kai starts looking at taehyun “i hope you'll win.”

“of course i will,” he replies, “as long as you'll cheer for me.”

“mmhm, i'm your personal cheerleader.”

“thank you.”

“also um are you not going to invite your mom?”

“my mom? i dont think so.. why?”

“nothing um.. well actually when i was with her, she kept asking a lot about you. you never invited her to watch your game before too.”

“oh,” taehyun sighs, “yeah i should ask my mom to come” kai stares at taehyun's who's observing the sun. clearly, there are things that are strange about him. she wonders if he's worried about his family or school.

but also, kai dont know how to take it out from him. asking him question that might be wrong. instead she told him what she's confident to, “dont worry i'll entertain her if she dont like sports.”

taehyun laughs at her for a bit, his smile fades the uncertainty “my mom dont exactly like sports but she clearly dont understand the things i do.”

“she...?”

taehyun looks down again to the water beneath them. there were no other people around the bridge anymore, leaving the wind with them. he looks at his own image on the water. 

he speaks, “she's always busy at the hospital and dad's overseas. she hates that i do all things at once.” 

kai nods her head, “you're really perfect you know? you do sports, smart and—”

“i dont think so. i feel like recently i've been a bad with mom and you.”

_“me?”_

kai felt taehyun's hold gently pulls away, putting his hands back on his lap “earlier i told the principal about the cheerleaders.”

kai froze “the cheerleaders?”

“i-i've always noticed it but i never asked you, i always wait for the day you tell me what's happening. they're hurting you arent they? i told the principal about it.” taehyun speaks. he seem's to be upset about it a lot, fiddling his hands and sighing.

kai is a bit confuse about what he is saying. did taehyun report mayen to the principal? “you reported them?”

“beomgyu told me he heard them talking about you and stuff that happened before. so i reported that, they'll probably get ask later and— _fuck_, im sorry for ruining the date.”

kai moves to face taehyun, “no its okay!” but taehyun already looks gloomy, his lips pouty and his eyes a bit watery it makes kai's heart broken too, to see him so worried. she reached and touch his cheeks.

“taehyunnie, if only you know how much and what have you done for me.” she smiles “thank you for always caring for me.”

taehyun's eyes lights up. “i-i love you,” he said and his words is like an explosion, bombing her chest with outbursting feelings.

she tries to hide it and smiles, leaning in and kissing his cheeks “and your mom is just worried about you too, i think and yeah mrs.kang might not like me but its because i've always been loud with you right?” she chuckles.

taehyun sighs “she dont understand how much you make me happy, that's why...”

kai giggles “dont worry, i'll make her like me. i'll learn how to cook! so i can be the girl you need in the future.”

“kai...” taehyun blushes madly red, cheeks up and dimples visible with his wide smile “you're attacking my heart right now.”

“you'll have heart condition because of me then,” kai grins. although her heart beats the same.

“tss,” taehyun shakes his head but smiling foolishly “come here”

taehyun hugs kai tightly, closes his eyes as she feels her with him. her hair smells like fresh lavender and her warmth feels like a song they both always sing to, he pulls away only to look deeply in her eyes. he speaks softly, “_i love you.”_

kai reach and pulls taehyun close to her leaning in and kisses him light, soft and sweet. couldn't contain every feeling and even say the words she's feels and taehyun understands that, gently holding her and kisses her back. 

“i love you too,” she said back and taehyun blushes madly.

they both watch the sun set while she lays her head on her shoulder. she called, “you know taehyunnie?” 

“hmm?”

“i finally understand how i fell in love with you,” she says “_its when i can hear the song you keep inside._”

“sap.” taehyun chuckles and making kai laughs too. “i still got a lot of songs i hide in here you know?”

“good, i want to love you for many more years and lifetime.”

**[END]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDING NOTE FROM MOI:
> 
> ayee thank you guys so much for reading 20cm!!! can y'all believe i finally ended this story HHH. also im so happy with this story (and a bit sad😭) because this is like my proper, narrated fic? i never finished a whole story with thousands of words per chapter— and with like progress. i know there are a lot of grammars and mistakes with this but i'm happy enough of improving as it is my dream to be a novel writer 😊.
> 
> just letting you all know that 20cm was supposed to be just a story of kai being a tall girl and taehyun short whipped bestfriend, i didn't expect to add some stuffs but im glad i did anyways!
> 
> anyways, thank you so much for reading!!!!! i hope you like this story 😊
> 
> and as it is dedicated to my dearest soulmate and a friend for a year now crismel 💛:
> 
> you know how i birthed this fic idea 😂 but i didn't really thought i could make it but because of you, i feel like i can write anything. you always cheer me up and lifts me, 20cm is for you 💛 my first ever finished narration hehe, because you made me believe i can do it and i did it happily. i love you so much and i want to love you to for many more years and lifetime, be your kindest friend even if from afar 😊
> 
> i will always be here for you too 💛


End file.
